Ce que veut dire l'amour
by Harrynophile
Summary: Que ce passerait il si vous vous retrouviez à vous occuper de votre ennemi mortel, et que celui ci vous manisfestait un amour fusionnel ? Harry va en faire l'expérience pour son plus grand malheur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Ce que veut dire l' amour !

**Auteur**: Harrynophile

**Genre**: Humour / Général

**Couple**: Harry / Snape ; Harry / Voldemort ( quoique leur relation soit plus filiale).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma toute première fic ! Bien que j' ai écrit quelques fictions, c' est la première à être destinée au grand public ( Vous, mes chers lecteurs ! ). Je ne pensais pas écrire tout de suite une fanfic sur Harry Potter à cause de mon emploi du temps ( Je travaille et mes horaires varient d'un mois à l' autre, snif ! ), c' est alors que j' ai eu une illumination ( c' est le mot ! ) et l' histoire m' est apparue tel un film devant les yeux. C' est pourquoi j' ai voulu vous en faire profiter ! Comme c' est la première fois, j' attends de vous critiques et commentaires, toutes vos idées seront les bienvenues. En espérant qu' elle vous plaise comme elle m' a plu, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Où est la caméra !...

Harry poussa un soupir excédé, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi n' avait-il pas écouté les avertissements d' Hermione au lieu de foncer tête baissée? Hermione, qui d' ailleurs n' avait cessé, depuis leur arrivée, de lui rabacher aux oreilles que c' était une très mauvaise idée, et commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes? Tu fais trop de bruits et on risque de nous surprendre ! _Tempêta t-il contre son amie Griffondor._

_- _Mais, Harry ! Nous ne devrions pas continuer ! Rentrons à Poudlard et prévenons le professeur Dumbledore ! C' est trop dangereux et cela risque de finir comme la dernière fois ... _Lui murmura t-elle d' une voix suppliante tout en tirant sur sa manche pour le faire s' arrêter. _

- Tais-toi ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m' accompagner !..

Ce fut le mot en trop, pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de lui rappeler cette histoire ? Cela ne faisait que six mois que cela s' était passé, et la souffrance et le vide qu' il ressentait en lui, étaient encore trop présents pour qu' il puisse oublier un jour cette nuit cauchemardesque. Mais là, c' était diffrérent et il pensait pouvoir vraiment faire quelque chose. De toute façon, il pensait qu' il n' avait vraiment pas le choix, et que c' était là son destin d' être ici ce soir.

Relevant un peu plus sa baguette au dessus de sa tête afin que la faible lumière qu' elle émettait, puisse lui permettre de voir où il mettait les pieds, il se dégagea d' un coup d' épaule et prit la tête du groupe, qui avançait à tatons, en file indienne, dans les méandres de la réserve dans laquelle ils s' étaient rendus en catastrophe cette nuit là, après qu' Harry est eu cette vision où il voyait Voldemort s' emparer d' un objet dans cette curieuse boutique située sur le chemin de traverse.

Son lien avec le Lord noir n' avait fait que s' amplifier depuis sa dernière confrontation avec lui à la fin de sa cinquième année, mais il s' aperçut qu' il arrivait maintenant à contrôler ses visions et faire en sorte que le Mage noir ne s' aperçoive de rien. Cela lui avait demandé de grands efforts de concentration et malgré la douleur lanscinante que l' exercice ne manquait pas de provoquer à chaque fois, il s' y était acharné, lors des vacances de juillet, afin que ce qui était arrivé ne se reproduise plus et qu' il puisse un jour venger son parrain et protèger les siens. Il était maintenant en sixième année, et le jeune garçon avait suivi, dès que son emploi du temps lui permettait, les manigances du seigneur des ténèbres, bien que tout cela n' ait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui, ses visions étant toujours légèrement floues et chaotiques. Il en avait, bien entendu, parler à ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, dès leurs retrouvailles au Terrier, et depuis, chacun d'eux essayait d' intréprèter ce qu' Harry avait vu et donner leur opinion.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait très clairement vu le nom de cette boutique et Lord Voldemort s' y faufiler. Il se rappelait avoir vu le nom de ce magasin lors d' une de ses périgrénations sur le chemin de traverse, et voulut savoir ce que Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom pouvait bien trâmer à cette heure tardive dans un tel lieu et seul de surcroît, car il était sûr qu' aucun de ses fidèles mangemorts ne se trouvaient avec lui. Piqué à vif dans sa curiosité, le Survivant voulut s' y rendre pour découvrir le fin mot de l' histoire, et cela, malgré le danger et le doute grandissant qu' il s' était peut être encore trompé, qu' il avait été une fois de plus manipulé par son ennemi mortel. Cependant, il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer et c' est la peur au ventre que, depuis trois quart d' heure, il arpentait avec ses amis, les étagères couvertes de poussière et d' objets magiques aussi divers que variés, dont la plupart à l' usage inconnue, que proposaient ce petit magasin de brocante vétuste. Comme la dernière fois, les membres de l' AD s' étaient réunis autour d' Harry, à son grand dam, et ce fut Ginny qui prit la défense de son camarade.

- Nous sommes là car nous n' avions pas réussi à joindre le professeur, qui était introuvable, Hermione ! Puisqu' Harry est sûr que quelque chose se trâme ici, nous ne -evrions pas mettre sa parole en doute et puis nous sommes plus renseigner qu' auparavant grâce aux visions d' Harry, nous pourrons toujours nous enfuir le moment venu.

- Ginny a raison, 'mione ! _Rajouta Ron qui, malgré son assurance, avait la voix chevrotante_. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Nous n' avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir maintenant !

- Mais nous aurions pu prévenir un membre du phénix, le professeur Macgonagall ou le professeur Snape ! _Hasarda t-elle au bord des larmes._

- Macgonagall nous aurait à peine écouté et nous aurait renvoyé dans nos dortoirs, et quant à Snape... Il nous déteste ! Tu crois qu' il nous aurait cru ! _Répondit le rouquin en haussant le ton malgré lui_.

- Chuuuttt ! Taisez-vous à la fin ! _Siffla Harry en se retournant vers eux._

Tous se turent et avançèrent de nouveau en silence, quoique interromput par les claquements de dents incontrôlables de Neville, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Luna, quant à elle, était égale à elle-même, et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation, ses yeux vides s' attardant sur certains objets ou certaines fioles et les désignant parfois, tel un connaisseur, par des noms tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Ce fut elle qui fermait la marche. Au bout d' une heure de recherches infructieuses, et avec la désagréable impression de s' être perdu et d' être passé un nombre incalculable de fois au même endroit, le petit groupe d' amis commençait à se fatiguer et même Harry songeait à rentrer, pensant qu' ils avaient dû arriver trop tard et que le Mage noir était loin à présent, ne sentant plus sa présence. Alors qu' ils allaient prendre le prochain embranchement, le jeune Griffondor ralentit et laissa passer Ginny afin d' en parler à Ron et Hermione. Une douleur fulgurante traversa soudain son front et il eut juste conscience du cri de Ginny et de la lumière verte qui le frôla, alors qu 'il plaquait ses camarades au sol.

- Attention ! Il est devant nous ! _S' époumona la jeune Weasley avant de se mettre à l' abri derrière une étagère._

Ils eurent tous le temps de se cacher tant bien que mal, tandis qu' un autre sortilège fut jeté. Harry se sentit coupable de n' avoir pas pu prévenir l' attaque, et se maudit d' avoir baissé la garde à un moment pareil et d' avoir risqué ainsi la vie de ses compagnons. Il contre-attaqua, jetant un sort de désarmement, qui manqua sa cible d' un bon mètre, sa vue étant brouillée par la douleur et ses larmes de colère. Les autres l' imitèrent et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sous des feux croisés, les objets autour d'eux volant en éclat sous l'onde de choc provoquée par les sortilèges lançés. L' issue du combat s'annonçait mal car ils n' arrivaient qu' à grand peine, à résister aux assauts de leur ennemi et se demandaient bien comment ils allaient s' en sortir.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quel heureux hasard de vous retrouver ici ce soir ! _S' exclama Lord Voldemort, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres_. Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarasser de vous, et surtout de toi, Potter ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Harry ! Je vois de la lumière là-bas au fond du couloir de droite ! _S' écria Hermione, évitant de justesse un flacon qui frôla sa tête et se fracassa au sol, répendant un liquide visqueux et nauséabond_. C' est peut être la sortie !

- Oui, mais comment faire pour passer ? _Demanda Ron, dont le stress lui faisait perdre les moyens et n' arrêtait pas de rater ses sorts_, Vol... Voldemort se trouve juste en face ? On va se faire tuer !

- Il suffit de distraire son attention, pour avoir le temps s' enfuir ! _Répondit Harry qui venait d' avoir une idée et la leur exposa. _

- Bonne idée ! _Dit Hermione après l' avoir écouté. _

- Mais pour ça, il faudra qu' on soit synchro ! _Rajouta Ginny qui réussit à les rejoindre et avait également écouter l' idée d' Harry_.

Neville et Luna qui se trouvaient du côté opposé, leur firent signe qu' ils avaient entendu.

- Allons, Harry ! Ce petit jeu de cache-cache a bien trop duré. Que dirais-tu de sortir pour te faire tuer bien gentiment, hein !

Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas avoir entendu la conversation, tout occupé qu' il était, à détruire les étagères une à une, s' avançant inéxorablement vers eux. Il gardait précieusement à la main, un minuscule objet, qui semblait être une vieille fiole poussièreuse.

- A mon signal, tout le monde passe à l' attaque ! _Prévint Harry, qui sentait au plus profond de son être, l' envie meurtrière du Lord noir s' accroissant d' avantage de minute en minute, il devait se dépêcher_. A trois ! Attention ... Un ! Deux !... TROIS !

A ce moment précis, tout s' enchaîna. Les six compagnons se redressèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent vers Lord Voldemort, leur but étant de viser le bas des étagères à proximité de celui-ci, afin de les faire tomber, pendant qu' Hermione et Ginny parent ses attaques. Malheureusement, Neville, dans la précipitation, marcha sur une boule de cristal qui était tombée au sol dans la bagarre et il trébucha, emmenant dans sa chute Luna qui, à son tour, se rattrapa à Ron, et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent à terre, empétrés les uns sur les autres. Les cri des incantations et ceux des chutes se mélangèrent pour former une cacophonie horrible et tous les sorts s' entrecroisèrent. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors et ils entendirent un gros bruit d' explosion. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini, il flottait dans l' air une épaisse fumée, et des débris avaient volés un peu partout. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, encore sous le choc, personnes ne songea à faire le moindre mouvement. Puis leur situation leur revint à l'esprit et ils commençèrent à se relever.

- Eh, Ron ! Enlève ton pieds de ma figure ! _Demanda Harry qui s' était retrouvé enseveli pour ses amis_.

- J' voudrais bien, mais Hermione m' écrase la main ! _Répondit celui-ci tout en gémissant_.

- Mais ! Je suis coincée moi aussi !

Après bien des accrobaties et des contorsions, les six camarades réussir à se remettre debout. Un trou énorme leur faisait face, à la place où se trouvait le Mage noir cinq minutes plus tôt, ils ne voyèrent aucune trace de lui. La réserve n' était plus que ruines et désolation.

- Qu' est-ce qui c' est passé ? _Demanda le rouquin, encore sonné._

- J' ai encore cassé ma baguette ! _Gémit Neville en pleur_. Ma grand-mère va me tuer !...

- Il semblerait que nous soyons tous tombés et que dans notre chute, nous avons lié nos sortilèges ... _Répondit l' intellectuelle du groupe, qui essayait d' enlever les débris de verres et de bois de ses cheveux emmelés. _

- Je suis d' accord avec 'mione ! _Renchérit Ginny_. Quelle explosion ! _Dit-elle tout en s' avançant prudemment_. Quelqu' un sait ce qui est arrivé à Lord Voldemort ?

- Il a du réussir à s' enfuir ! _Dit Ron, espérant intérieurement qu' il soit le plus loin possible de lui._

- Ou alors, il se cache parmi les décombres pour mieux nous attaquer ! _S' exclama Neville, balayant du regard la pièce, apeuré_.

- Ou bien, il est mort ! _Ajouta Luna, la voix placide_.

- On aurait du voir le corps ou ce qui en reste ! _Répondit Hermione tout en analysant la situation_. Neville a peut être raison, il se cache et attend qu'on passe à sa portée. D' une façon ou d' une autre, il faut qu' on sorte d' ici avant qu' autre chose n' arrive. Dieu merci, l' issue n' a pas été détruite !...

Tous approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, lorsqu' Harry, qui n' avait pas pris part à la conversation, ne les interrompt. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un tas de chiffons, parmi les gravats.

- Attendez ! Qu' est-ce que c' est que ça ?... On dirait une robe de sorcier ...!

- Effectivement !... _Ajouta Ginny qui s' était retournée et remarqua, pour la première fois, le bout de tissu déchiré, qui formait une masse informe sur le sol._

- C' est celle de Vous-Savez-Qui, non ? _Constata Hermione qui s' était rapprochée_.

- Tu crois ! Alors, ça veut dire qu' il est mort, non ! On en est enfin débarassé ! _S' enthousiasma le jeune Weasley_.

- Je ne sais pas ! _Répondit le Survivant, pensif._ Je vais y jeter un oeil ... Restez là !

- Soit prudent !

Harry s' avança prudemment, sa baguette tenue à bout de bras et pointée sur la masse suspecte. Il s' attendait à tout moment, à ce que son pire ennemi sorte des décombres et lui saute à la gorge. D' un geste lent, il souleva la robe et ce qu' il vit, fit le même effet qu' une bombe.

- QU' EST-CE QUE C' EST QUE CA !

Intrigués, les autres élèves se précipitèrent et ils eurent du mal à assimiler ce qu' il voyait, tant le choc fut grand.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... _Ron fut pris d' un fou-rire immédiat et dut se tenir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, bientôt rejoint par Luna._

- C' est ... C' est impossible ? Comment est-ce que ... ! _Baffouilla Hermione qui avait du mal à croire ses yeux_.

Les autres restèrent là sans voix devant ce spectacle. Bien que contrairement à son meilleur ami, Harry, lui, ne riait pas, tant il était désapointé.

- C' est ... Une blague, n' est-ce pas ! Hein ! Où est la caméra ? Je suis sûr qu' on est filmé ! Cela ne peut être que la caméra cachée ! _S' exclama t-il, le ton hystérique, fouillant la pièce du regard frénétiquement à la recheche de l' objet coupable ._

- C' est... C' est la "came et rat gachée" ! _Demanda Ron, entre deux hocquets de rire. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tant il était plié en deux_.

- La Caméra cachée, Ron ! _Répondit Hermione, excédée par son camarade_. Et arrêtez de rire tous les deux, vous m' empêchez de réfléchir !

- Mais ! _Essaya de plaider le rouquin, qui ne put continuer sa phrase en revoyant la "chose" en face de lui, et s' écroulant pour de bon cette fois_.

- En tout cas, Harry ! Tu oublies que ça n' existe pas la caméra cachée, dans le monde sorcier ! _Poursuivit-t-elle, ignorant son ami._

- Mais comment tu expliques CA ! _Demanda t-il le doigt pointé vers le paquet de tissu et ce qu' il contenait_.

- Et bien ...

Pour la première fois, elle n' avait aucune réponse pour expliquer ce phénomène. Parmi le tas de vêtements éparpillés, à la place du corps disloqué du seigneur des ténèbres à quoi ils s' y étaient tous attendus, se trouvait un nourisson âgé, à première vue, de six mois à peine, promenant ses yeux en amande sur l'assemblée présente, une expression curieuse et à la fois apeurée sur le visage.

**Fin du Chapitre 1

* * *

**

**Commentaire de fin:** Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! ( - ) Je sais ! C' est quoi cette fin ! Mais on n' y peut rien ! Cette histoire est plutôt sérieuse au début, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, elle ne le restera pas très longtemps ! Mon Harrynounet va vraiment en baver ! Niark ! J' attends avec impatience vos impressions. Le rythme de parution sera de l' ordre de tous les trois jours environs ( je ne peux pas faire mieux, désolé ! ). En attendant vos reviews, à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Ce que veut dire l' amour !

**Auteur**: Harrynophile

**Genre**: Humour / Général

**Couple**: Harry / Snape ; Harry / Voldemort ( quoique leur relation soit plus filiale).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Voici le deuxième chapitre de " Ce que veut dire l' amour ! " ! Contrairement au précédent, celui-ci n' est rien d' autre qu' un pur moment de franche rigolade garantie .

* * *

**Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour vos review ! Elles m'ont fait trèèèèèès plaisir ! Continuez !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2:** Quel beau bébé !

_- Et bien ... _

_Pour la première fois, elle n' avait aucune réponse pour expliquer ce phénomène. Parmi le tas de vêtements éparpillés, à la place du corps disloqué du seigneur des ténèbres, à quoi ils s' y étaient tous attendus, se trouvait un nourisson âgé, à première vue, de six mois à peine, promenant ses yeux en amande sur l'assemblée présente, une expression curieuse et à la fois apeurée sur le visage._

- Quelle trognon petit bout de chou ! _S' exclama Ginny à la vue du bébé qui s' était mis à gazouiller, tendant les mains vers eux. _

- Ginny, c' est pas le moment pour faire ta midinette, là ! Tu sais de qui il pourrait s' agir ? _Commenta le Survivant de plus en plus perplexe et agacé_.

- Ginny a raison, c' est vrai qu' il est mignon ! _Renchérit Hermione dont les yeux s' étaient mis à briller et qui oublia complètement que ce n' était vraiment pas le moment pour faire sa " fille ", comme pensa Harry à cet instant. _Et puis, comment être sûr que ce soit Voldemort et non pas quelqu' un d' autre !

- Ah ! Parce ce que tu as vu quelqu' un d' autre avec lui, peut être ! _S' emporta Harry qui en perdit sa baguette_. Et Ron, arrêtes de rire ! _Cria t-il en se retournant les yeux flamboyants, vers son ami qui se roulait à terre, en se tenant les côtes et essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux acalmies_.

Il se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette qui avait roulé près du petit être, qui, surpris par les haussements de voix, commença à geindre.

- C' est malin, tu l' as fait pleurer ! _Répondit Hermione, inquisitrice_. Et puis, comment veux-tu que Tu-sais-qui puisse se transformer en un si mignon petit ange ! Il devait avoir ce bébé avec lui et il l' a laissé ici au moment de l' explosion !

Son ton était sans équivoque, elle était persuadée de la justesse de son raisonnement, refusant de croire au plus improbable, c' est-à-dire que le puissant Seigneur des ténèbres se soit retrouvé dans cet état par la maladresse des six apprentis sorciers encore en formation.

- Ah ! Et tu l' as vu avec cet enfant, toi ? _Répliqua Harry, excédé_. Puisque je te répète que c' est une bla... AAAARRRGGGG !

Il ne put finir sa phrase car à ce moment précis, le nourisson avait profité du fait que le jeune Griffondor s' approchait de lui pour attraper son doigt et s' y cramponner avec toute la force de ses petits poings. Harry fut alors parcouru par une horrible douleur, qui l' aveugla.

- Lâche-moi, sale petit monstre ! _S ' écria t-il tout en se débattant pour récupérer sa main, en vain, car l' enfant tenait bon, et refusait de céder_.

Il avait cessé de ronchonner à présent et ne cessait d' envoyer au jeune garçon de grands sourires et des gazouillis, au plus grand bonheur des trois jeunes filles présentes dans la pièce.

- Au moins, on sait qu' il s' agit de Voldemort puisqu' il a choisi Harry, et qu' il semble l' apprécier ! _Commenta Ron qui avait réussi à se calmer mais qui sentait venir les prémisses d' un autre fou-rire à la vue de son ami essayant d' arracher sa main de l' étreinte du petit "ange"_.

- Aidez-moi, au lieu de regarder bêtement ! J' ai l' impression que ma tête va exploser ! _Hurla Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf, et de la nausée_.

- Mais, c' est ... C' est impossible !_ Ne trouva qu' à dire Hermione, hébétée_.

- Attends, Harry ! Je vais le prendre et essayer de le faire lâcher, _proposa Ginny en soulevant l' enfant du sol_.

- Je pourrais le tenir dans mes bras aussi ? _Demanda Luna qui ne riait plus depuis longtemps et regardait le bébé comme s' il venait d' une autre planète._

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, le nourisson refusa de relâcher le brun et faisait mine de pleurer à chaque fois qu' on essayait de l' éloigner de lui. Tout le monde dut finalement se mettre à pied d' oeuvre pour trouver une solution, même Ron qui finit pour retrouver un semblant de sérieux. En vain, le bébé ne se calmant et ne desserrant sa prise qu' une fois qu' il se retrouva dans les bras d' un Harry au bord de l' évanouissement.

- Pas moyen de le faire lâcher ! _Dit Hermione à court d' idées._

- Ca va aller, Harry ? Tu tiens le coup ? _Demanda Ginny, voyant que son ami devenait de plus en plus pâle_.

- A ton avis ! _Tempêta t-il_. Je suis sûr qu' il le fait exprès ! Il veut ma mort, même sous cette forme !

- Ne dis pas de bétise, voyons ! Comment veux-tu qu' il puisse penser ainsi alors que ce n' est qu' un bébé ! _Rétorqua Hermione sûre d' elle._

- Ah, ouais ! Et que crois-tu qu' il est essaye de faire en ce moment, hein ! C'est pas toi qui a l' impression d' avoir un marteau piqueur dans le crâne ! Alors faites quelque chose ! _Hurla le Survivant qui n' était plus très sûr de pouvoir survivre encore longtemps à ce rythme là. _

- Mais, Harry ! On dirait qu' il s' est vraiment attaché à toi ! Regardes comme il te sourit et te regarde avec ses adorables yeux marron ! _S' exclama la rouquine en extase face à ce visage angélique_. De plus, tu as beau crier, il prend ça pour un jeu ! Il t' aime, c' est sûr !

- Je n' en suis pas si sûr ! _Bougonna le jeune Potter, renfrogné_. Comment est-ce qu' on en est arrivé là?

- Il semblerait que ce soit le hasard ! J' ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce ne soit que nos sortilèges ratés qui soit à l' origine de tout ça, _répondit Hermione perplexe_. Il doit certainement y avoir une autre explication !

- Ah ! Qu' est ce que c' est, là ? _S' exclama Neville soudain, désignant un minuscule débris qu' il avait ramassé à proximité de l' enfant_. On dirait un fragment de bouteille, il y a une étiquette dessus !

Se précipitant sur l' objet en question, la jeune fille brune l' examina de plus près.

- Où l' as-tu trouvé exactement, Neville ? _Lui demanda t-elle_.

- Sur la robe de Vol... de Vous-savez-qui ! _Il tiqua sur la phrase, ayant toujours du mal à prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres_. Je cherchais où se trouvait le morceau de ma baguette... On dirait que ça vient d' une fiole, elle a une drôle d' odeur.

- Vraiment ? Moi, je ne sens rien ! _Répondit Ron, les narines frétillantes_.

- C' est parce que tu as le nez bouché ! _Rétorqua l' intellectuelle du groupe, agaçée par la perspicacitée de son camarade d' école_. Enfin, bref ! Il est vrai que ce morceau de verre dégage une odeur particulière, très légère, et la robe semble en être imprégnée... Le bébé a la même odeur... Peut-être que le contenu de cette fiole a joué un rôle dans la transformation de Vous-savez-qui ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas déchiffrer ce qui est écrit dessus, l' étiquette est illisible !

- Fais voir ! _Demanda Ginny_. "Périssable", non ! C' est pas ça ! "Primaire"... " Primate"...

Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment à essayer de le lire, sans grand succès, oubliant que pendant ce temps, leur camarade souffrait mille mort avec une miniature de son ennemi dans les bras, qui lui faisait des risettes. Luna louchait sur le petit, comme sur un nouvel animal inconnu et par ce fait, distraillait le bambin par les grimaces qu' elle faisait inconsciemment. Abandonnant finalement l' idée de traduire ce qui était écris, Hermione revint à sa première idée.

- Tant pis ! Nous verrons cela, plus tard ! Pour l' heure, nous ferions mieux de retourner à Poudlard, avant qu' on ne nous surprenne ! L' explosion de tout à l' heure a sûrement du donner l' alerte !

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je rentre à l' école avec ce "truc", quand même ! _S' emporta Harry en tendant le bébé vers sa meilleure amie_.

- On ne va pas le laisser là, voyons ! _S' indigna la jeune fille brune, bientôt suivi de Ginny_.

- Hermione a raison ! On ne va pas l' abandonner ! Qui va s' occuper de lui ?

- Mais, et moi là dedans ! C' est Voldemort quand même ! On n' a qu' à le confier au ministère, je suis sûr qu' ils trouveront une solution ! _Rétorqua le survivant, désespéré_.

- C' est pas bête ce qu' il dit ! _Renchérit Ron, soutenant son ami contre ces deux furies._

- Toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais dire que des bétises ! _Répliqua Hermione, menaçant le rouquin du regard_. Et toi, Harry, comment peux-tu te montrer si cruel ! Avant d'être Voldemort, ce n'est qu' un tout petit bébé ! Que crois-tu qu' ils vont lui faire si le ministère découvrait la vérité !

- Je suis d' accord ! Et puis, comment expliquer qu' on s' est tous retrouvé ici en pleine nuit, et les dégats qu'on a occasionné ! _Rajouta la jeune Weasley, y mettant son grain de sel_. On risque d' y laisser des plumes, voire d' être renvoyé pour abus de la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de l' école !

- Mais !... _Voulut dire le jeune Griffondor._

- Il n' y a pas de "Mais" qui tienne ! _Intransigea la brune_. Nous n' avons qu' à voter ! Que ce qui veulent qu' on livre cet enfant aux autorités lèvent la main !

Ron et Harry s' exécutèrent aussitôt, nullement suivi par les autres membres du groupe. Neville avait bien commençé à lever la main, mais un seul regard des deux jeunes filles le stoppa net, toute solidarité masculine ne faisant pas le poids face à l' aura meurtrière qu' elles dégageaient à ce moment précis.

- Quatre voix contre deux ! Le jugement est sans appel ! _S' exclama Hermione ravie_. Bien, dépêchons-nous, je pense que les sombrals nous attendent dehors !

- On va encore devoir monter sur ces "trucs" ! _Gémit Neville, se souvenant du moment où il avait encore failli basculer dans le vide en venant_.

Et c' est avec un air défaitiste, qu' Harry suivit Ron et rejoigna les autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie, l' enfant endormi, dans ses bras, enveloppé dans sa cape pour qu' il ne prenne pas froid. Le jeune garçon songea à écrire son testament une fois rentré, son mal de tête ne le quittant pas un seul instant.

Deux heures plus tard, Luna avait rejoint son dortoir et les jeunes Griffondor se retrouvèrent sains et saufs dans leur salle commune, enfin presque.

- J' ai bien cru que Rusard allait nous mettre la main dessus cette fois ! _S' exclama Ginny qui s' affala sur un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée_.

- Qui a été assez intelligent pour marcher sur la queue de Miss Teigne, hein ! _Demanda Hermione, fusillant Ron du regard._

- Ce n' est pas ma faute ! C' est ce satané chat qui a surgi de nulle part et s' est précipité dans mes jambes ! _Rétorqua t-il pour sa défense_.

- Et la grosse Dame qui refusait d' ouvrir le passage ! Franchement !

Ils allaient continuer ainsi si Harry ne les avait pas interrompu.

- Ce n' est pas bientôt fini ! J' vous signale que j' ai le cerveau en ébullition, alors fermez la !

C' est à ce moment précis que le petit ange se rapella à leurs bons soins en se mettant à geindre de nouveau.

- C' est vrai ! Bien, pour l' instant, occupons nous du bébé ! _Concèda la brune._

- Pourquoi qu' il pleure ? _Demanda le rouquin perplexe._

- Il a peut être faim ! _Répondit sa soeur_. Regarde! On dirait qu' il cherche quelque chose.

En effet, l' enfant se mit à frotter sa tête contre la poitrine d' Harry à la recherche d' un sein nourissier, au grand dam du Griffondor.

- Eh, toi ! J' suis pas une vache laitière, ni ta mère, alors suce ton pouce en attendant qu' on te trouve à manger, ok ! _S' indigna l' adolescent en essayant de lui mettre sa main dans sa bouche_.

Mais le petit Voldi trouva meilleur de sucer le doigt d' Harry que sa propre main, pour le plus grand déplaisir du jeune garçon, qui avait l' impression qu' il allait lui arracher le doigt, s' il serrait danvantage les mâchoires.

- Bon ! Ron et moi, on va aller voir en cuisine si on peut avoir du lait ! _S' exclama Hermione_. Ginny ! Toi et Neville, essayez de voir si vous ne pouvez pas trouver le professeur Dumbledore !

- Et, moi ? _Demanda le jeune Potter, les yeux suppliant_. Me laissez pas seul avec lui, pitié !

- Ne fais pas l' enfant, Harry ! Que veux-tu qu' il t' arrive ? _Lui dit la jeune fille brune, moraliste_. Occupe-toi du bébé en attendant, nous ne serons pas long ! Veuille à ce qu' il ne se mette pas à pleurer et réveille tout le dortoir ! A tout à l' heure !

Sur ce, ils s' en furent chacun de leurs côtés, repassant devant le portrait de la grosse Dame qui gromela quelques mots vulgaires pour l' avoir réveillé.

- N' oubliez pas les couches, hein ! _Leur souffla le Survivant les regardant s' éloigner_.

Il retourna s' asseoir près de la cheminée, sentant la fatigue et les émotions de la soirée l' accabler de plus en plus. Tenant à bout de bras le nourisson, il s' aperçut que la douleur commençait à s' atténuer légèrement.

- Quant à toi ! _Dit t-il, le ton menaçant à l' enfant qui ne cessait pas le lui mordiller le doigt et de lui sourire_. S' il te prenait l' envie de faire tes besoins sur moi, je te jure que tu le paieras cher, foi de Griffondor !

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Granger et le jeune Weasley étaient de retour, les bras chargés de biberons, de lait en poudre, de chauffe-biberon et de tout le nécessaire pour changer le bébé. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier lorsqu' Harry lui présenta le biberon après qu' Hermione eut testé la température du lait, qu' il dévora gloutonnement.

- Il avait faim, dis donc ! _S' étonna Ron_.

- Ca va ? Nous n' avons pas été trop long ? _Demanda la jeune fille, préparant la table du salon pour pouvoir changer le bébé, tout en gardant un yeux sur lui pour voir si Harry lui donnait bien son lait_. Il n' a pas pleuré ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu' il pleure puisqu' il peut me tourner en bourrique ! _Répliqua le brun, acerbe_.

- Quand il aura fini, fais-lui son rot et ammène le par ici !_ Lui répondit-elle, ne semblant pas avoir entendu la remarque_.

Un quart d' heure plus tard, l' enfant était repu et commençait à somneler. L' adolescent lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos comme lui conseilla son amie.

- Ce sont les elfes de maison qui vous ont donné tout ça ? _S' exclama Harry, en s' approchant de la table et en allongeant le petit être sur le plan de travail improvisé_.

- Ouais ! _Répondit Ron, regardant avec curiosité Hermione, concentrée à mettre une couche sur le bébé_. Etonnant, hein ! Moi aussi, je m' demande où ils ont tiré tout ça ? Dobby a dit qu'il allait se charger du reste !

- Du reste ? Quel reste ? _Demanda son camarade._

- Et voilà ! _Les interrompit t-elle en soulevant l' enfant pour qu' ils puissent voir le chef d' oeuvre_.

- Euh, Hermione ! _Lui dit le brun, perplexe_. Je crois que tu as mis la couche à l' envers et je ne pense pas qu' on attache ce vètement comme ça !

- J' t' y verrais, toi ? _Rétorqua t-elle, mécontente._

- Je pensais que toutes les filles savaient changer un bébé ! _Répondit le rouquin, amusé_.

- Je le sais ! _S' indigna t-elle_. En théorie... _Poursuivit-elle dans un murmure_. Je n' ai jamais jouer à la poupée mais j' ai lu des livres à ce sujet.

" Pourquoi cela ne m' étonne pas qu' Hermione ait passé son temps à lire plutôt qu' à jouer comme toutes les petites filles ! " _Pensa Harry_.

" Je savais que c' était une extra-terrestre ! " _Pensa Ron, se souvenant de ce mot moldu que Dean lui avait appris, et en comprit le sens à cet instant._

- Laisse moi essayer ! _Lui dit t-il en lui prenant le bébé des mains_.

- Tu sais changer une couche, toi ? _S' exclama la jeune fille, sceptique_.

- Avec qui crois-tu que Ginny jouait au papa et à la maman quand elle était petite, hein ? _Répondit t-il, vexé, tout en s' affairant_. Enfin, avant qu' elle ne devienne un véritable garçon manqué !

- Qui est un garçon manqué, Ron ! _S' exclama Ginny dans son dos, le faisant sursauter_.

Elle et neville venaient d' arriver et ils avaient pris la conversation en route.

- C' est malin de m' avoir fait peur ! J'ai failli faire tomber le bébé ! _Rétorqua t-il, le visage en feu_.

- Ca n' aurait pas été un grand mal ! _Laissa glisser Harry, mine de rien_.

- Harry !

Il reçut un coup magistral dans les côtes de la part d' Hermione. Le nourisson fut finalement changer et dormait paisiblement, après qu' il ait réclamé les bras du balafré.

- Tu vois, ce n' est pas si compliqué ! _Dit Ron à la jeune fille brune, se pavannant tel un paon_.

Celle-ci se détourna de lui d' un air méprisant, reportant son attention vers les deux derniers arrivés.

- Alors ! Vous avez pu trouver le professeur ?

- Non ! _Répondit Neville, désolé_.

- Ce n' est pas faute d' avoir chercher ! _Renchérit Ginny_. Mais Rusard rodait partout, et nous sommes tombés sur Peeves !

Tous purent très bien imaginer quel sale tour ce lutin pouvait bien trâmer.

- Il nous a menacé de ne nous dénoncer et quand on lui a demandé si il avait vu le professeur Dumbledore, il nous a chanté un charabia incompréhensible, où il était question d' un club, je crois !...

- Et d' une orgie de bonbons, aussi ! _Rajouta Neville_. Je n' ai pas très bien compris !...

- En gros, il ne sera pas au chateau avant demain matin ! _Répondit la brune, ayant été la seule à avoir pu interpréter les paroles egnimatique de Peeves_.

- Et sur quoi tu te base pour affirmer cela ? _Lui demanda le brun, intrigué_.

- Oh ! Sur certains bruits de couloir que j' ai entendu ! _Répondit-elle, restant vague sur le sujet_. Nous ferions mieux d' aller nous coucher, alors ! Il ne reste que quelques heures avant le petit déjeuner.

- Et le bébé ? _Demanda Harry, bien que sachant déjà la réponse._

- Tu vas le garder, avec Ron et Neville. On verra la suite demain !

- Mais il dormira où ? _Demanda t-il, insistant_.

- Ne t' inquiète pas ! J' ai déjà réglé le problème ! Allez, tout le monde au lit ! _Coupa la jeune fille brune, avant d' entrainer Ginny à sa suite avant qu' Harry ne pose plus de questions_.

Perplexe, le survivant suivit les deux autres garçons et monta dans leur chambre, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Dean et Seamus. Lorsqu' il s' approcha de son lit, tout devint plus clair dans son esprit. Un berceau avait installé près de sa table de chevet, ainsi qu' une vieille table à langer bancale, bourrée à craquer de couches. Ron et Neville posèrent les biberons sur la table et ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coucher. Harry les regarda un instant, puis il décida de se coucher aussi, déposant le plus délicatement possible le bébé dans son berceau. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur l' oreiller, qu' il s' endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s' était levée aux aurores et attendait avec impatience ses deux amis pour voir comment s' était passé cette première nuit. Ne les voyant toujours pas descendre après que presque tous les élèves soient sortis pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, elle décida d' aller à leur rencontre. La jeune fille croisa Dean et Seamus devant la porte de la chambre, en train de se parler tout bas.

- Que se passe t-il ? _Leur demanda t-elle_.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione ! _Répondit Seamus, surpris_. On ... On ne faisait rien de mal ... Rien du tout, voyons ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ...

Elle les sentit mal à l' aise et vit qu' ils n' arrêtaient pas de regarder la porte de leur chambre.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, je suis au courant de la situation ! Harry et Ron sont là ?

- Oh !... Oui ! Ils sont là ! _S' exclama Dean, soulagé_. Mais ...

- Nous allons te laissez alors ! _Coupa Seamus qui entraîna son camarade dans les escaliers sans demander son reste_.

- Etrange !... _Murmura t-elle, les regardant s' éloigner_.

Elle se décida à rentrer et le spectacle sous ses yeux lui permit de comprendre le trouble des deux garçons. Londubat, debout près de son lit, dormait une chaussure à la main, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres. Il avait mis sa robe à l' envers. Hermione trouva Ron et Harry, assis côte à côte sur le lit du brun, les yeux pochés de noir et enflés, les traits tirés et la mine verdâtre. Le jeune Potter avait le nourisson dans les bras et lui donnait son ènième biberon, une brume noir semblait flottée autour de lui et il ne cessait de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Ron n' était pas en meilleur état, la moitié de son cerveau ayant décidé de continuer de dormir tandis que l' autre moitié réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de se pendre, les deux parties étant d' accord sur le même point : Ron n' aura jamais d' enfant. Autour du lit, un monticule de couches sales et de biberons vides trônaient triomphalement. On aurait dit que les deux amis avaient essuyé une tempête, et pas n' importe lesquelles.

- Comment a été la nuit ? _Demanda t-elle, feignant ne pas remarquer leur état_.

- Ce sale gosse s' est réveillé toutes les heures ! _Répondit Harry dans un râle_. Si ce n' était pas le biberon, c' était la couche, ou encore qu' il n' avait plus envie de rester dans son lit ...

- Comment avez-vous fait ? _Interrogea t-elle._

- On s' est levé chacun son tour pour voir ce qu' il avait, Harry, Neville et moi... _Répondit Ron à peine conscient_. Mais Neville a décroché à un moment donné et il a voulut donner le biberon à Harry...

Il bailla à s' en décrocher la machoire. Hermione décida de prendre la relève d' Harry qui somnelait sur place, et fit faire son rot au petit, qui semblait en grande forme ce matin. C' est en entendant prononcer son nom que Neville se réveilla en sursaut et faillit tomber à la renverse, baffouillant des " Ah ! Oui ! C' est mon tour !... Où ... le biberon ?..." en empoignant sa chaussure et la renversant comme pour tester la température du lait.

- T' inquiète pas, Neville !... _Lui dit Ron, continuant à bailler_. C' est le matin ...

- Ah ! Oui, merci !... J' prendrais bien quelques toasts ... Merci ... _Et il se rendormit dans la même position qu' il se trouvait._

- Il veut ma mort ... Oui ! C'est sûr ... Il cherche à me tuer ... _Répétait Harry tel une litannie, en fixant un coin du plancher_.

- Courage les garçons ! _Encouragea la jeune fille, compatissant à leur sort_. Descendons dans la grande salle ! Un petit déjeuner vous fera du bien, et on pourra enfin parler au directeur !

- Et comment on fait avec le bébé ? _Questionna le survivant, à l' agonie_.

- Pas de soucis ! J' y ai pensé heir soir ! On va appeler Dobby et lui dire de garder le bébé le temps de notre départ.

- Ah ! Et tu crois que ce petit monstre va rester bien sagement avec un elfe de maison, toi ! _Rétorqua Harry, acerbe._ On voit que ce n' est pas toi qui a du le mettre dans ton lit à quatre heures du mat', à te faire tripoter parce que "Mosieur" refuse de dormir dans son berceau et préfère jouer ...

- Il vient de prendre son biberon, il va somneler ! Dobby n' aura qu' à mettre un de tes vieux vètements et le tour est joué ! _Dit t-elle, conquérante_.

- J' demande à voir !...

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint les autres élèves à la table des Griffondor. Tous remarquèrent les mines affreuses et se posaient des questions, notamment les Serpentards et surtout Draco Malefoy qui se fit un plaisir de donner des hypothèses plus que salaces à ses congénères, sur ce qu' ils avaient pu faire la nuit dernière. Harry était bien trop fatigué pour faire attention aux rires hystériques que Draco provoquait, et jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore n' était pas encore arrivé, ce qui ne fit qu' aggraver son mal de tête.

- Comment va ta tête, Harry ? _Demanda justement Ginny qui essayait de dissuader Londubat à manger son assiette mais ce qu' elle contenait_.

- Ca peut aller ... C' est comme une migraine maintenant ... _Répondit t-il machinalement_.

Il pensa que son cerveau était trop embrumé pour se rappeler la douleur, et il s' en félicita. Il prit un toast mais ne la mangea pas, préfèrant fixer un point dans son assiette.

- J' espère que Dean et Seamus ne vont rien dire au sujet de vous-savez-quoi ! S' alarma Hermione en voyant les deux jeunes gens murmurer entre eux.

- Aucun soucis ! On leur a raconter un bobard hier soir, et ils ont promis de ne le dire à personne ... Pour le moment ... _Ron fixa les deux garçons pensivement_.

- Pourquoi le Professeur n' est t-il pas encore là ? _Demanda Harry, rongé par le désespoir à mesure que les minutes passaient_.

Alors que les premiers élèves se levaient pour partir en cours, le directeur fit enfin une apparition et se tenait derrière le professeur Macgonagall, se penchant vers elle pour lui parler. Ils eurent une brève discussion, et Dumbledore se retourna pour sortir par la porte adjacente. Se faisant, son regard accrocha le regard des griffondors et ils crurent y percevoir une étrange lueur. Les cinq amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Luna vint aux nouvelles, comme si de rien n' était. Après lui avoir assurer de les données des détails croustillants de l' entrevue, ils prirent la direction de leur dortoir pour voir comment s' en sortait Dobby. Et les doutes d' Harry se confirmèrent lorsqu' ils trouvèrent l' elfe de maison, affublé d' un vieux T-shirt d' Harry, une couche sur la tête et la chambre sans dessus dessous.

- Ah ! Monsieur ! Dobby est content de voir Monsieur, Monsieur ! Dobby s' est bien occupé du bébé pendant que Monsieur n' était pas là ! J' espère que Monsieur Harry Potter sera fier du travail de Dobby, Monsieur !

- Mais, Dobby ! Où est le bébé ? _Demanda Hermione, interloquée_.

- Il a décidé de jouer à cache-cache avec Dobby, Mademoiselle !

- De mieux en mieux ! _S' exclama le survivant_.

Ils se mirent tous à la recherche du petit, rangeant les dégats occasionnés et ils le retrouvèrent dans la malle d' Harry, roulé en boule parmi ses affaires. Lorsqu' il vit Harry, le nourisson tendit les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille, gardienne du bureau du directeur, l' enfant emmailloté dans la cape d' invisibilité d' Harry. Une fois le mot de passe donné ( " sorbet au citron "), ils entrèrent dans le bureau où les attendait Dumbledore, qui leur tournait le dos, pour l' instant, occupé à donner à manger à Fumseck.

- Bien, bien, bien ! _S' exclama le professeur, se retournant vers ses visiteurs, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres_. Qu'est-ce que vous m' ammenez là ?

Il designait l' enfant caché dans les bras d' un Harry pris au dépourvu, et qui s' empressa de le découvrir.

- Mais quel beau bébé que voilà ! _S' exclama le directeur, les yeux vifs et pétillants, fixés sur le petit ange_. Est-ce le tien, Harry ?

**Fin du Chapitre 2**.

* * *

**Commentaire de fin**: C' est fini ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier, mais il annonce bien ce qui va se passer par la suite ! J' attend vos reviews ! A la prochaine! Sévérus va enfin faire son apparition !

* * *

_Message de Amiah Nakinnass : _J'espère que vous avez remarqué que j'ai modifier le chapitre 1 pour que les dialogues soient plus lisible. Et aussi j'éspére que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ; et que vous aimerez le suivant parce que c'est Moi qui ai fait les corrections pour les paroles de Snape (toute fière)

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Ce que veut dire l' amour !

**Auteur**: Harrynophile

**Genre**: Humour / Général

**Couple**: Harry / Snape ; Harry / Voldemort ( quoique leur relation soit plus filiale).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Enfin le troisième chapitre ! J' aime bien mon histoire mais je peine à l' écrire ! Il est plus facile de lire que d' écrire une histoire ! En plus, comme je suis malade, je suis tout le temps fatiguée ! Ouin ! Bon, laissons là mes petits malheurs et revenons à ceux d' Harry-chou qui se demande ce qu' il a bien pu faire au ciel pour subir ça ! Niark ! Et c' est aussi la grande entrée en scène de ce cher professeur des potions : j' ai nommé Sévérus Snape ! Et il ne pourra pas s' échapper, lui non plus ! Double Niark !

* * *

**RAR:** **Merci à tous ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez ; je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de félicitation ; ça me fait très plaisir. Continuez à m'envoyer plein de commentaires ! J'aime ça ! En ce qui s'agit de vos interrogations, je n'ai qu'une réponse à vous fournir : Allez lire la suite ! lol.**

**Harrynophile, pour vous servir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**: Comment ça " papa " !

_Il designait l' enfant caché dans les bras d' un Harry pris au dépourvu, et qui s' empressa de le montrer._

_Mais quel beau bébé que voilà ! S' exclama le directeur, les yeux vifs et pétillants, fixés sur le petit ange. Est-ce le tien, Harry ?_

-Qu... Quoi ! Comment ça?... Et avec qui?... Et quand j' aurai pu...? _S' écria le jeune Griffondor, choqué et rouge de confusion_. Comment pouvez-vous pensez ça de moi, professeur !

Ce dernier retourna s' asseoir à son bureau, et proposa aux élèves de faire de même, faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette, les sièges manquants. Harry se laissa tomber dans son siège, à bout de nerf. Dumbledore avait le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles luisaient dans ses prunelles grises.

-Je plaisantais, Harry !... Je plaisantais !...

Il garda un moment le silence, observant les jeunes gens en face de lui, remarquant leur mal-à-l' aise. Il tendit la main vers une coupe de cristal et le leur tendit.

-Un bonbon ?... Prenez, prenez, j' en ai encore plein d' autres ! _Dit-t-il pour détendre l' atmosphère._

Comme personne ne bougea, il haussa les épaules et prit une des friandises avant de se carrer confortablement dans son fauteuil moelleux.

-Bien ... Et si on m' expliquait maintenant la présence de ce charmant bambin dans cette école !...

Il n' avait pas fini sa phrase que tout le monde voulut donner sa version des faits en même temps, ce qui eut pour effet, qu' il ne comprit rien du tout.

-Une minute, je vous prie ! Pas tout le monde en même temps, voyons !...

Mais personne ne l' écouta et ils continuèrent à parler, gesticulant et faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer leurs paroles. Au bout d' un quart d' heure, le directeur les somma d' arrêter, et dit calmement:

-Donc, si j' ai bien compris... Ce qui ne fut pas aisé dans toute cette cacophonie !... Harry, ici présent, n' a pas coupé les ponts avec Lord Voldemort et s' immiçait volontairement dans ses pensées malgré les risques incroyables qu' il encourait... Vous êtes sorti en pleine nuit de l' école malgré notre surveillance pour retrouver le Seigneur ténébreux, et cela en pleine connaissance du danger, sans prévenir aucun de vos professeurs...

-On a voulu vous prévenir ... _Intervint Hermione, prenant maintenant la pleine mesure de leur actes_. Mais, vous n' étiez pas là !...

-Vous vous êtes battu contre le plus puissant sorcier éxistant, et avez frolé la mort ... _Poursuivit le professeur, ne faisant pas attention à l' interruption_. Et par une maladresse incroyable, vous avez réussi à vous six à transformer ce cher Tom en ce si charmant petit bout de chou, que vous ne vous êtes pas résolu à remettre au ministère de la magie ... Avouez que c' est une histoire difficile à croire, n' est-ce-pas ?...

Il était resté impassible tout au long de son discours, ne montrant aucun changement dans son attitude.

" Il aurait pu aussi bien nous annoncer la fin du monde ! " _Songea Harry, dépité_. " Comment fait t-il pour rester aussi calme dans cette situation ! "

-C' est cela, professeur ! _Répondit l'intellectuelle du groupe, rouge de honte_.

Les élèves se regardèrent, génés, se rendant compte des risques qu' ils avaient pris. Dumbledore baissa la tête, songeur, ne laissant pas voir aux autres son expression.

-Tu crois qu' il est fâché ? _Murmura Ron à Ginny, assise à côté de lui_.

-Non ? Je ne pense pas ! Enfin... _Hésita la jeune fille, scrutant le moindre signe du vieil homme_.

" J' suis sûr qu' il est en train de se retenir de rire ! " _Pensa Hermione, à qui on ne la faisait pas_.

Et elle n' était pas tout à fait faux, Dumbledore ayant essayé d' imaginer la scène, se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire et se dit que cela ferait une très bonne histoire à raconter lors de la prochaine petite sauterie au club des Citronomanes invétérés. Retrouvant son calme au bout de quelques instants, il releva des yeux humides et demanda, stoïque:

-Et donc ? Qu' attendez- vous de moi ?

Les Griffondors le regardèrent, décontenancés par la question.

-Enfin, professeur Dumbledore ! _Répondit Harry_. Vous devez faire quelque chose pour ... pour ça ! _Dit-t-il en montrant le petit être gazouillant dans ses bras, qui s' amusait à lui caresser le menton_.

-Tu as raison, Harry !... Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, en effet !... Ne suis-je pas l' un des plus grands sorciers de notre temps ?...

" Pourquoi trouve t-il toujours le temps de se vanter ? " _Se demanda Potter, agaçé par le détachement du directeur face à la situation._

-Et ce n' est pas sans me vanter, que je pense pouvoir résoudre le problème ... _Dit le vieil homme, les yeux fixant ceux d' Harry qui se sentit rougir et détourna la tête_.

" J' avais oublié que c' était un légimens celui-là ! " _Se réprimanda le jeune homme, honteux_.

-Mais, voilà ... _Poursuivit Dumbledore_. Il semblerait que dans votre maladresse à jeter un sort, vous soyez parvenu à faire revivre un sort oublié ... Vous m' avez dit, Miss Granger, que vous aviez trouvé les restes d' une fiole dans les habits de Voldemort ?...

-Euh, oui, professeur !... Tenez, la voici !

Le directeur prit le fragment dans sa main et observa attentivement l' étiquette à la lueur des bougies.

-Hmmm !... C' est bien ce qui me semblait ... _S' exclama ce dernier, parlant plus pour lui même_. Il semblerait que ce cher Voldemort ait réussi à mettre la main sur une fiole très rare, je ne pensais pas qu' il en existait encore de nos jours ...

-De quoi parlez vous, professeur ? _Demanda Ginny_.

-Et bien ... _Répondit Dumbledore, relevant les yeux sur ses élèves_. Je pense que Lord Voldemort a mis la main sur une potion extrèmement rare, certainement dans sa quète de la vie immortelle. Il s' agit de " l' Aqua Prima", il est drôle qu' un de ces flacons se trouvait chez ce brocanteur du chemin de traverse de Londres...

-Et c' est quoi, l' "Aqua... machin truc "? _Demanda Ron, perplexe_. Euh,... Professeur ?

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle croulaient des centaines de livres diverses. Il en pris un, et revint à son bureau.

-De l' eau primaire ... La mer primordiale ... Cette fameuse eau où est apparue la vie, il y a de cela des millions d' années. Vous en avez surement entendu parlé ... _Dit t-il en ouvrant le livre ancien à une page et la leur montrant. _

Hermione fut la seule à hocher la tête, une lumière de compréhension dans le regard. Tous les autres la fixèrent, perdus.

-L' eau de vie, voyons ! _S' exclama la jeune fille, eberluée par le manque de sagacité de ses camarades_. On dit qu' elle aurait des propriétés de régénération et de vitalité incroyables ! Mais je pensais que ce n'était que de la théorie !...

-En effet ! _Répondit Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres_. Il n' existe aucune formule pour la créer, et nul ne connaît véritablement les pouvoirs de cette eau. Mais il y a de ça fort longtemps, deux sorciers réussirent par un pur hasard à fabriquer une potion se rapprochant de l' eau primale, en voulant créer un élixir contre un problème de chute de cheveux, pour l' anecdote... Enfin bref, peu de potion fut créée à ce moment, et la plupart des flacons furent détruis lors de leur transport en bateau, ce dernier ayant sombré au large du Cap des Bermudes, après une rencontre avec un iceberg.

" D' où toutes ses bizarreries dans ce secteur ! " _Nota Harry pour lui même_. " Ca me fait penser à un film !... "

-Ce fut une grande perte pour le monde de la sorcellerie, quoique bénéfique à mon avis car cette eau représentait un trop grand potentiel et je n' oserais penser ce qui se serait passé si elle était tombé entre de mauvaises mains...

-Et en quoi, ça a voir avec notre affaire ? _Demanda le rouquin, toujours aussi paumé malgré les explications_.

-Et bien, Monsieur Weasley ! Il semblerait qu' un des flacons fut sauvegardée et qu' après toutes ces années, Voldemort ait réussi à l' apprendre. Je pense que c' est cela qu' il était parti chercher hier soir, pour une raison obscure, et que grâce à vous et au concours innopiné de cette potion, vous ayez réussi là où beaucoup ont échoué, c' est à dire à jeter le sort de rajeunissement, la "fontaine de jouvence" !

Ron en resta bouche bée, comme la plupart des ses amis présents.

-Attendez, attendez, professeur ! _Interrompit Harry, sous le choc_. Vous voulez dire que nous avons rajeuni Voldemort grâce à cette potion et que c' est pour cela qu' il est comme ça ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, c' est impossible !

-Et pourtant, Harry ! _Dit le vieil homme, prenant le bébé dans ses bras et l' examinant de plus près, profitant de cette occasion pour lui faire des chatouillis et des guili-guili_. Il n' y a aucun doute que ce bébé soit Tom Elvis Jédusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Tu ne peux le nier !... Il s' agit là d' un sort antique, oublié depuis des siècles, et que six adolescents aient pu la trouvé, même s' il s' agit d' une erreur, est un véritable exploit ...

-Mais, il doit bien avoir une solution pour inverser le processus, non ? _Demanda le brun, éploré._

-Hélàs, je ne connais pas tous les sorts qui sont entrés en jeu cette nuit là, et je crains fort de ne pas trouver le contre-sort sans cela ... De plus, nous ne connaissons pas tous les effets de ce sortilège et il me faudra faire des recherches pour y voir plus clair, cela risque de prendre du temps, un mois peut-être, voire plus ... En attendant, patientons et observons ce qui se passera !... _Répondit Dumbledore, en rendant le nourisson qui voulait retrouver les bras du jeune homme_.

-Mais, vous ne voulez pas que je le garde, n'est-ce-pas, professeur Dumbledore ? _Demanda Harry, bien que devinant la réponse d' avance, pour son plus grand malheur_.

-Il semble que tu n' ais pas le choix, Harry ! _Répondit le vieil homme, une lueur amusé dans le regard_. Il t' a adopté, et je ne vois personne d' autre de plus qualifié pour ce travail, surtout si nous voulons éviter d' ébruiter ce secret !...

-Mais, professeur ! C' est Voldemort ! Je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ne pas le confier à Madame Pomfresh ? _Demanda Ginny._

-Hélàs, elle est débordée en ce moment avec cette épidémie de grippe qui sévit dans notre école ! Et aucun des membres de l' ordre du Phénix n' est disponible pour l' heure ! ... Il n' y a que toi, et puis il me semble que tu te débrouille très bien et tu ne sera pas seul ...

-Je ne suis qu' un élève ! Comment je ferais pour les cours et puis, son contact même me fait souffrir ... _Se défendit le jeune garçon, suppliant._

-Voyons, Harry ! Si tu as pu surmonter les douleurs pour entrer dans la tête de Voldemort, tu peux très bien supporter celles-ci, tout n' est qu' une question de concentration !... Et puis, le Lord noir se trouve sous la forme d' un nourisson inoffensif pour l' instant, il n' a plus ses pensées de destruction et de mort ... C' est une mission de grande envirgure que je te confie, et je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, mon garçon ! Tu dois observer son comportement pour voir les effets du sortilège et ainsi permettre peut être à trouver le contre-sort ...

Le Griffondor regarda le vieil homme, abasourdi par ses paroles. Comment pouvait t-il lui faire cela, alors qu' il considérait toujours son mentor comme un homme digne de confiance malgré certains aspects qu' il avait découvert chez lui tout au long de ces années passées à Poudlard. Ce dernier avait vraiment du mal à cacher la lueur de malice qui était en lui et ne demandait qu' à s' exprimer sous la forme d' un fou-rire.

-Ne t' inquiète pas pour les cours et pour le reste, je m' en charge ! Bien, je pense que vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant, la cloche ne devrait pas tarder à sonner !...

Et sur ce, il se leva, fermant le livre posé devant lui et se dirigea vers l' étagère, tournant le dos aux élèves qui se trouvèrent congédiés. Sortant du bureau, tous se dirigèrent vers les salles de classe, trainant les pieds, analysant ce qui venait de se dire, perplexes .

-Et, ben ! Si je m' attendais à ça ! _S' exclama Ron, toujours sous le choc de l' entrevue._ En tout cas, Harry, pas de chance pour toi ! Il a été vache sur ce coup là !

-A qui le dis tu ! _Grommela le jeune homme, broyant du noir_. Qu' est-ce qu' il entend par " les cours et le reste" !... _Demanda t-il, sceptique._

-Je ne sais pas, mais on ferai mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard en classe ! _S' exclama Hermione_.

-On a quoi en première heure ? _Demanda Neville qui semblait immerger._

-Deux heures de Potions, je crois... _Répondit Ron._

-Il manquait plus que ça ! _Dit Harry, grognon_. Comme s' il ne me suffisait de me coltiner ce petit braillard, il faut encore que je supporte les sarcasmes de Snape et de ses Serpentards ! C' est ma journée aujourd' hui !

-Oh,non ! _S' exclama Neville, la figure défaite_. Je crois que je vais me porter malade et aller à l' infirmerie.

-Moi, j' ai cours de métamorphose ! Je vous retrouve dans la grande salle à midi ! _Dit Ginny qui les laissa et se dirigea vers sa salle pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers les cachots_.

Après s' être assuré que le petit n' avait ni faim ni autre besoin naturel, Harry et les autres se rendirent devant la salle de classe située dans les sous-sols du château. Ils avaient enroulé le bébé dans la cape d' invisibilité et l' avait mis dans le sac à dos d' Harry qui le tenait avec précaution pour que l' enfant ne tombe pas ou ait l' idée de sortir pour voir ce qui l' entoure. De ce fait, l' adolescent ne pouvait cacher son comportement étrange et bon nombre d' élèves, surtout les Serpentard, faisaient des remarques sur son passage.

-Je suis sûr que Snape va découvrir la supercherie ! _Se plaignait le jeune Griffondor qui avait du mal à faire rester tranquille le petit Voldy qui voulait jouer_. Arrète de bouger, toi ! _Siffla t-il à son sac_.

-Mais non, Harry ! _Répondit Hermione_. Je suis sûr que ...

-Alors, Potter ! _L' interrompit Malefoy derrière eux._ On parle à son sac maintenant ! Je pense qu' un petit séjour à Sainte Mangouste te ferait du bien, il semble que ton cerveau soit gravement atteint !

-Mèle toi de tes affaires, Malefoy ! _Rétorqua Harry, le regard noir, près à lui sauter à la gorge_.

-Assez de bavardage ! _Les coupa le professeur Snape arrivant dans leur dos et ouvrant la porte d' un geste impérieux_. Entrez !... A moins que vous ayez besoin d' une invitation ! _Dit t-il en foudroyant Harry du regard comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas_.

Le Griffondor soutint un instant son regard et ne rentra après que ce dernier ne se soit dirigé vers son bureau. Il s' assit à la table du fond, accompagné de Ron et d' Hermione, posant délicatement son sac au sol.

-Voici la potion du jour ! _S' exclama le professeur Snape en tapotant le tableau_. Mettez vous par deux et ne trainez pas, vous aurez deux heures pour réaliser la première partie de la potion.Et n'oubliez pas que votre note comptera pour vos examen de fin d'année. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit !... Commencez !

Sur ce, il retourna à son bureau, tournant le dos à ses élèves qui se levèrent en silence afin de se répartir en équipe de deux, et commencer à se répartir les tâches. Harry se retrouva avec Ron, tandis qu' Hermione se mit avec Neville à la table devant eux. Tous se mirent au travail, mais Harry ne pouvait guère se concentrer, ne cessant de jeter un oeil à son sac et à son contenu singulier. De ce fait, ils prirent du retard, et leur potion avait une étrange couleur vert pomme au lieu du rouge carmin qu' elle aurait du avoir.

-Et bien, monsieur Potter !...

Le jeune Griffondor sursauta lorsqu' il sentit le souffle chaud du professeur de potions dans sa nuque. Ce dernier avait remarqué son manège et s' était glissé dans leur dos pour observer ce qui se tramait.

-Vous n' imaginez pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai su que vous aviez réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à vous retrouver dans cette classe ! Je doutais fort qu' il devait y avoir tricherie ou autre manigance là dessous, et mes doutes se révèlèrent exacts au vu de vos piètres résultats depuis le début de cette année. Encore une fois, vous et votre camarade ici présent, avaient lamentablement échoué dans la préparation d' une potion pourtant simple. Mais cela ne m' étonne pas de vous, Potter. _Sussura t-il aux deux jeunes garçons, penché vers Harry, le défiant du regard_. Mais je ne tolerais pas que vous fassiez autre chose que votre potion dans ma classe, alors cessez ce petit "jeu" et mettez vous au travail immédiatement ! Il se pourrait que l' idée de tester cette potion me vienne et je serais ravi de vous avoir comme volontaire. Vous êtes prévenu !...

Et après un dernier regard noir, il s' éloigna dans les autres rangs, passant derrière les élèves, s' arrêtant ça et là, pour regarder et faire quelques remarques acerbes. Harry bouillait de rage, pourquoi devait t-il subir tout cela ? Il n' avait pas demandé de se trouver là et lui aussi fut scandalisé en apprenant qu' il allait devoir subir la présence de Snape une année de plus, sur la décision arbitraire du directeur de l' école qui n' avait donné aucunes justifications face à une telle injustice. Mais maintenant, c' était la goutte d' eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait la chair de poule là où il avait senti l' haleine de son professeur, et la désagréable sensation qu' il était encore dans son dos. Bien sûr, Malefoy n' avait pas râté une miette de la scène et discutait et pouffait de rire avec ses congénères, le montrant du doigt, sous le regard de Snape, qui ne leva pas le petit doigt.

"Pourquoi il ne les réprimande pas, eux ?" _S' interrogea le Griffondor, outré par cette attitude révoltante_.

Ron et lui jetèrent leur potion raté, et décidèrent de se concentrer sur leur travail, s' ils ne voulaient pas finir empoisonnés, la menace du professeur des potions résonnant encore dans leurs oreilles. De ce fait, Harry relacha sa surveillance auprès du bébé, qui, profitant de cette aubaine, décida de se glisser hors du sac pour aller explorer ce nouvel environnement. Une fois dehors, le charmant petit ange se mit à quatre pattes et regarda tout autour de lui. Ayant repéré quelque chose d' intéressant, il se mit à gambader en toute impunitée, faisant fi d' être découvert. Levant les yeux pour suivre les instructions au tableau, Harry cru voir quelque chose bouger non loin de la table de Neville et Hermione. Il baissa les yeux vers le sac vide, et réalisant le désastre, il donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui, surpris, faillit verser tout le contenu de fiel de dragon dans le chaudron, alors qu' il ne fallait que trois gouttes. Ce qui aurait eu pour résultat l' explosion immédiate.

-Ca va pas, non ! _Siffla t-il à son ami en se massant les côtes douloureuses_. J' ai failli tout renverser ! Qu' est-ce qu' il a ?

-Regarde là bas ! _Murmura le brun au rouquin en désignant la petite tâche noire qui se déplaçait, non loin du sac d' un élève de Serpentard dans le couloir central_.

En regardant bien, il vit qu'il s' agissait d' un bout de la tête du petit Voldy, la cape d' invisibilité commençant à glisser, dévoilant le petit être.

-Mais ! _S' exclama Ron en se redressant pour mieux voir, attirant ainsi l' attention sur lui_. Harry, c' est...

-Chut ! _Siffla le brun en le tirant vers lui_. Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Il a du profiter du fait que je ne regardais pas pour sortir...

-Il faut le rattraper ! Il se dirige droit vers Snape !

Profitant que ce dernier ne les regardait pas, il se pencha en avant et tira sur la robe d' Hermione. Celle-ci était en train d' émincer des racines de mandragore, et sursauta, ayant failli se couper le doigt. Elle se retourna vers le coupable, le regard menaçant.

-Quoi ? _Demanda t-elle dans un souffle_.

Ron pointa du doigt le nourisson qui continuait à foncer droit devant lui, la cape menaçant minute après minute à tomber. A cette vue, la jeune fille ne pu retenir un cri d' étonnement, qu' elle pu faire passer de justesse pour le fait qu'elle avait failli se tromper dans sa potion. Neville, qui se trouvait le plus près de l' allée centrale, essaya de rattraper le bébé en faisant tomber la fiole de poudre d' étoiles. Mais le petit chenapan lui glissa entre les doigts et avançait irrémédialblement vers les robes du professeur de potions. Hermione, lança un regard suppliant vers Harry. Ce dernier se pencha et essaya d' attirer l' attention du petit en l' appelant, gardant un oeil sur Snape, mais il ne pouvait hausser la voix et l' enfant ne l' entendait sûrement pas. Dans un geste désespéré, il fit rouler son flacon de bile de tatou et se précipita pour le ramasser. Mais il s'était à peine penché pour récupérer le flacon, et par la même occasion le bébé fugitif, qu' une main plongea devant lui et ramassa la fiole à sa place. Snape se tenait en face de lui, le regard noir, la petite fiole à la main. Il était passé près de l' enfant sans le remarquer et maintenant, il fulminait contre le survivant.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez à trainer ainsi au sol, monsieur Potter ? _Demanda t-il la voie meurtrière_.

-Je... J' avais fait tombé ma fiole, prof... professeur Snape... Je la ramassai...

-Vingt points de moins pour Griffondor ! Relevez-vous, Potter !

-Mais...

-Et encore vingt points de moins ! Que je ne vous entende plus !...

Harry, qui n' avait pas relevé la tête et ne quittait pas des yeux le bébé, vit que ce dernier s' était retourné au passage de Snape et se trouvait juste derrière lui. Tendant sa petite main pottelée, il s' apprétait à saisir le bas de sa robe, faisant entièrement glisser la cape d' invisibilité. Hurlant soudain de toutes ses forces, Harry se plia en deux, en proie à une grande douleur.

-Professeur ! Je... Je ne me sens pas bien ! Je crois que je vais vomir ! Je dois aller à l' infirmerie !

-Comment ça ! _Demanda le professeur, incrédule face à cette soudaine maladie._

Harry n' écouta pas les protestations de l' adulte, et se penchant pour ramasser son sac à dos, il fit un clin d'oeil à Ron avant de se précipiter en avant. En passant devant son professeur, il simula un haut-le-coeur et se pencha juste à temps pour ramasser le nourisson et le recouvrir de nouveau de la cape. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière.

-Monsieur Potter ! Revenez immédiatement ! S' écria le professeur de potions, mais le Griffondor était déjà parti.

Snape n' était pas dupe sur le soit-disant malaise du jeune garçon, et il l' avait clairement vu ramasser quelque chose par terre avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Il ne su ce que c'était mais il était persaudé de le savoir très bientôt. Une légère douleur au bras gauche le ramena à la réalité, là où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Il se retourna vers les autres élèves, et d' une voix impérieuse, annonça:

-J' enlève cent cinquante points aux Griffondor pour le comportement inacceptable de monsieur Potter, ainsi qu' une semaine de retenue ! _Puis s' adressant aux intéressés_, vous direz à Monsieur Potter de venir dans mon bureau ce soir même pour effectuer sa première retenue. Maintenant, reprenez votre travail... en silence !...

Harry, quant à lui, ne s'arrêta qu' à l' angle du couloir, et s' adossa au mur pour recupérer son souffle. Après s' être assuré d' être seul, il sortit le bébé de sa cachette et le menaça:

-Que je ne t'y reprenne plus à faire ce genre de farces, compris ! _S'écria t-il contre l' enfant grognon_.

Avisant une salle déserte, il s' y glissa et sortit de son sac un biberon déjà préparé, qu'il réchauffa d'un coup de baguette et qu' il donna au petit affamé. Se laissant glisser contre la porte, le survivant poussa un long soupir, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore bien l' attendre.

La nuit arriva enfin, et tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour dîner. Harry n' était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, les traits tirés, il se sentait plus épuisé qu' après une centaine d'entrainements de Quidditch d'affilée. Il avait passé sa journée à camouffler les bétises que l' "adorable petit ange" occasionnait à chaque cours qu' il avait. Après le cours de potions, il eut deux heures d' Histoire de la magie, et ce charmant bambin avait eu la bonne idée de gazouiller pendant toute la première heure, comme pour répondre au professeur Binns et à son discours ininterrompu. Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent un mal fou à cacher l'origine des bruits, ce qui eut pour effet de divertir les autres élèves assoupis. Le seul a ne s'apercevoir de rien, fut Binns lui-même qui continuait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Par chance, le petit s'endormit à la deuxième heure, et ils purent souffler un peu. Après le déjeuner, ils eurent Sortilèges et enchantements avec Flitwick. Ils découvrirent alors que ce cher petit Voldy savait utiliser ses pouvoirs et durent passer les deux heures de cours à l'empêcher de faire voler le professeur dans toute la salle, tel un ballon de bodruche. Les deux dernières heures étaitent dédiés au cours de métamorphose avec Macgonagall, et Harry dut, une fois de plus sortir en plein cours, le petit Voldy ne cessait de gigoter et de geindre sans cesse. Il semblait avoir quelque peu mal au ventre et Harry dut le masser et le bercer pour qu' il se calme, selon le conseil avisé d' Hermione.

A présent, il dormait paisiblement dans le sac à dos d'Harry après avoir dévoré son biberon. Le survivant, quant à lui, ne demandait qu' à s'étendre sur son lit et de dormir du sommeil du juste. Hélàs, il devait encore se rendre dans le bureau de Snape, et il ne doutait pas que celui-ci en profiterait pour le garder jusqu'à pas d'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! _Lui dit Hermione, posant la main sur la sienne_. On va s' occuper du petit ! Tu n' as aucun soucis à te faire! Je pense qu'il dormira encore un long moment, la journée a été mouvementée pour lui !

-La faute à qui, hein! _Grommela t-il en touillant dans sa tourte aux rognons, l'appétit coupé par la fatigue_.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu sais ! _Lui conseilla Ginny._ La soirée risque d'être longue...

-Je sais ! Merci de me le faire rappeler ! Répondit t-il, le ton acerbe.

C'est à ce moment là, que Sévérus Snape choisisse de rejoindre la table des Griffondor et de se camper derrière Harry, pris au dépourvu.

-Il est l' heure de votre retenue, monsieur Potter ! _Dit t-il, l'air hautain_. Je n' aimerais pas que vous vous échappiez comme ce matin !

Harry se leva bon gré mal gré, laissant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à ses camarades. Il fit en sorte de laisser son sac à Ron et sortit de table, se tenant tête basse devant le professeur de potions.

-Emmenez votre sac avec vous ! Vous en aurez besoin ! _Ordonna Snape en tournant les talons_.

Le griffondor sursauta à ses mots et jeta un regard éploré à ses amis, qui ne purent qu' hausser les épaules de dépit. Il ramassa à contre coeur son sac et suivit en trainant les pieds,le professeur jusqu' à la grande porte. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Serpentard, le brun remarqua Drago Malefoy hilare avec sa bande de comparses, le pointant du doigt. Harry se renfrogna encore plus et se demanda s'il allait pouvoir éviter que Snape découvre le bébé.

Une fois arrivé au bureau situé dans les cachots de Poudlard, Sévérus referma la porte à double tour derrière Harry, fermant ainsi la seule issue de secours disponible. Il alla s' asseoir à son bureau et observa un instant le jeune garçon debout en face de lui. Harry savait qu'il cherchait à percer ses pensées et il se concentra, avec tout le désespoir qui l'habitait, à chasser les pensées indésirables. Il sentit que le nourisson commençait à s'agiter dans son berceau improvisé, et il pria le ciel pour qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Très bien! Alors pourriez-vous m' expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin, pendant mon cours, monsieur Potter ? _Demanda Sévérus, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry_.

-Mais, rien du tout, professeur ... _Répondit le jeune garçon, hésitant, fuant le regard de l' adulte_. J'... J'ai soudain eu très mal au ventre et je suis sorti... pour aller à l'infirmerie...

-Vraiment !... Est-ce la chose que vous avez ramassez avant de vous enfuir, qui vous a rendu si subitemment malade, monsieur Potter !

Le griffondor ne pu cacher son frisson d'effroi à l'entente de ces paroles, il avait vu quelque chose et il cherchait maintenant à le découvrir. Harry se sentit pris au piège dans une immense toile d'araignée, sans aucun échappatoire possible.

-Et bien !... Je... Je ne vois pas de ce que vous voulez parler, prof... professeur !

-Accio, sac ! _S'exclama soudain Snape en levant sa baguette vers le sac d'Harry_

Harry lacha le sac, pris par surprise, et ce dernier attérit sur le bureau, entre les mains de Snape.

-Att... Attendez professeur ! Je vais vous expliquer ! _S' exclama Harry en se précipitant vers le bureau pour récupérer le sac_.

Mais Sévérus fut plus rapide que lui, et le temps qu' il arrive près de la table, ce dernier avait déjà ouvert le sac et regardait d'un yeux stupéfait son contenu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ! _Demanda t-il en désignant le nourisson qui s'était réveillé et regardait Sévérus avec intérêt_.

-C'est ... C'est un bébé, monsieur ! _Répondit le jeune garçon, pris au dépourvu._

-Ca, je le vois bien ! Mais que fait t-il dans votre sac à dos ! _Demanda t-il, agacé._

-Et bien !... C'est une longue histoire et...

A ce moment précis, le bébé se hissa hors du sac, et agrippant la manche d' un Snape décontenancé, il lui sourit et lui dit:

-Pa...pa

-Comment ça, "papa"?

**Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

**

**Commentaire de fin:** Alors ? Oui, je sais, je suis sadique avec mes pauvres petits chéris et pourtant! ... Je les adore, moi ! Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, c'en est affligeant, surtout pour moi ! Snif ! Mais bon, plus l'histoire se développe, plus il y a de chose à dire ! Et ce n'est pas près de finir ! J' attends vos reviews ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas vu les jours passer._

_Amiah Nakinnass_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Ce que veut dire l' amour !

**Auteur**: Harrynophile

**Genre**: Humour / Général

**Couple**: Harry / Snape ; Harry / Voldemort ( quoique leur relation soit plus filiale).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **Je suis fatiguée ! J' ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul ! Snif ! C' est nul d' être malade ! Mais bref, voici le quatrième chapitre de ma super fic ! J' en pleure de joie car j' ai un mal fou à faire les dialogues de Sévi-chou ! Mais le proverbe " Qui aime bien, chatie bien " se vérifie pleinement autant dans mon histoire que pour les personnages ! Plus je les aime et plus je les fais souffrir ! La pensée humaine est vraiment étrange !...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_(Les réponses aux review de ce chapitre ce feront dans lechapitre suivant ; pardonnez ce contre temps...)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4: Premiers mots, premières dents... Premiers baisers !...

_A ce moment précis, le bébé se hissa hors du sac, et agrippant la manche d' un Snape décontenancé, il lui sourit et lui dit:_

_- Pa...pa_

_- Comment ça, "papa"? _

Sévérus regarda l' enfant comme s' il venait de tomber du ciel avant de se ressaisir. Harry, trop occupé à essayer de faire lacher le bébé, ne put admirer cette émotion fugace particulière, et rarissime, qui passa sur le visage de son professeur, comme une ombre.

- J' exige des explications, Potter ? Qu' est-ce que tout cela signifie ? D' où vient cet enfant ? _S' emporta t-il en arrachant sa manche de la petite main d' un coup d' épaule, sans succès_.

" Quand il veut pas lâcher celui-là !..." Songea le jeune Griffondor, for de son expérience personnel.

- Lâche-le, toi ! _S' écria Harry, s' imaginant ce que pourrait lui faire Snape si l' enfant ne le lâchait pas, puis s' adressant à ce dernier_. Je... Je vais tout vous expliquer, professeur... En fait, cet enfant est...

-Mama ! _s' exclama alors le petit ange en se retournant vers Harry, assis sur le bureau, tout sourire_.

Il se mit à battre des mains sur la table, rigolant, observant la mine déconfite des deux protagonistes en face de lui.

" Je rêve où cet enfant à appeler Potter "maman" ? C' est impossible, et puis qu' est-ce que c' est cette histoire de "papa" ? " _Pensa le professeur de potions de plus en plus perplexe. _" Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quoi ce soit avec lui ? Surtout pas lui, je le hais ce sale gosse !"

- Ca ne va pas de m' appeler maman, non ! J' suis un garçon au cas où tu ne l' aurais pas remarqué ! _S' emporta le jeune homme, oubliant complètement qu' il s' adressait à un bébé de six mois._

- Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas, monsieur Potter, ce qui ne m' étonne pas de vous, c' est qu' il existe un moyen pour permettre à un sorcier d' enfanter ! _Souligna Snape d' un ton autain, sans y prendre garde, voulant juste faire remarquer au jeune garçon son idiotie congénitale héréditaire._

Mais lorsqu' il leva les yeux sur ce dernier, et vit l' air attéré d' Harry, il comprit son erreur.

" Il sous-entends quoi là ? Que j' aurais fait cet enfant, avec LUI !" _S' écria Harry en son for intérieur, scandalisé._ " Plutôt mourir que de faire des... "choses" avec lui !"

- Je suis tout à fait d' accord avec vous ! _S' exclama Sévérus, dédaigneux, faisant comprendre Harry par son regard noir qu' il l' avait parfaitement entendu penser, comme s' il l' avait crié à voix haute_. Alors expliquez moi d' où sort cet enfant et pourquoi s' entête t-il à me prendre pour son père ! Attention, je veux toute la vérité, ou alors, j' enlève quatre cent points à Griffondor et vous passerez la fin de votre année scolaire en retenue avec Rusard !

- Vous n' avez pas le droit de m' enlever autant de ... ! _S' emporta tout de suite le jeune garçon avant de s' interrompre et de baisser les yeux, rouge de honte devant son professeur, se rendant compte qu' il avait vu dans son esprit_.

Il n' osa plus bouger, reculant du bureau, relâchant inconsciemment sa prise sur le petit qui en profita pour saisir à deux mains le bras gauche de Sévérus.

- Aïe ! _S' écria ce dernier, retirant rapidement son bras douloureux de l' étau dans lequel il se trouvait_.

Relevant soudain sa manche, ne tenant pas compte de la présence d' Harry dans la pièce, il vit que la marque des ténèbres s' était mise à lui brûler au moment précis où le nourisson l' avait touché. Cette dernière était rouge et dansait sous les yeux horrifiés de son porteur.

- Qu' est-ce que cela veut dire ! _S' emporta t-il, se levant brusquement et se dirigant vers le jeune garçon_.

- C' est ce que je voulais vous expliquer ! _Bredouilla Harry, pris de panique_. En fait, cet enfant est ... Lord Voldemort !

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ! _Rugit le professeur hors de ses gonds_.

- Un instant, Sévérus ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! _S' exclama le professeur Dumbledore, qui fit son apparition dans la pièce, à ce moment précis_.

- Albus !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! _S' exclama Harry, voyant son arrivée comme une délivrance_.

" Je suis sûr qu' il a écouté à la porte, et qu' il est rentré à cet instant pour faire son petit effet !"_ Pesta Sévérus en lui-même, scrutant le visage débonnaire de son supérieur avec un oeil noir._

- Je vous ai vu emmener Monsieur Potter tout à l' heure dans la grande salle, et j' ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de quelques éclairages sur certaines questions ! _Répondit le vieil homme, les yeux malicieux_. Et je pense que j' ai bien fait puisque vous avez découvert "notre" petit secret !

Il fit un petit clin d' oeil à Harry, et une lumière se fit dans l' esprit d' un Sévérus qui pensait trop, scandalisé.

" Non ! Ce serait l' enfant de... De Dumbledore et de Potter ! Quel horreur ! Je le savais vicelard mais pas à ce point là !"

Dumbledore le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur traversa ses pupilles derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il s' avança vers le bureau du professeur de potions et prit dans ses bras le bambin qui se mit à lui tirer la barbe par jeu.

- Pour qu' il n' y ait aucune méprise, Sévérus, je dois vous dire qu' Harry a bien dit la vérité concernant l' identité de cet enfant ! Il s' agit bien de Lord Voldemort, qui s' est retrouvé dans cet état par un curieux concours de circonstance !

- Mensonge ! _S' exclama ce dernier, refusant de reconnaître une vérité bien peu crédible_.

- Vous en avez eu la preuve tout à l' heure lorsqu' il a frolé votre marque ! _Poursuivit Albus, toujours aussi calme_. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer !..

Il s' installa sur le siège en face du bureau et invita les deux autres à en faire de même. Le professeur Snape regagna lentement son fauteuil, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de Dumbledore. Harry déclina d' un signe de tête l' invitation, préférant rester debout près de la porte, hors de la portée du directeur des Serpentard. Albus raconta alors tout ce qui c' était passé la nuit dernière et les conséquences que cela entraîna, ainsi que la décision qui fut prise par la suite.

- Je devais vous en parler ce matin mais je n' ai pas pu, du fait de mon emploi du temps surchargé ! _Dit Dumbledore pour terminer son récit._

" Vous l' avez oublié, oui ?" _S' indigna intérieurement Sévérus, amer._ " Je suis sûr que cette situation vous amuse !"

- Bien sûr, tout cela doit rester secret car vous imaginez bien les conséquences si on apprenait la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres et de sa nouvelle apparence !

- Et vous pensez que ses fidèles vont rester bien gentillement tranquille alors que leur maître a disparu ! _Demanda Snape, encore sceptique, ne quittant pas le bébé du regard_.

- Ils n' ont pas levé le petit doigt la dernière fois !... Je pense qu' ils ne poseront aucun problème aujourd' hui !... _S' exclama le directeur, sûr de lui_.

- Vous êtes bien trop confiant, Albus ! _Répondit Sévérus, blasé_. Lorsqu' il est revenu, le Seigneur des ténèbres a su parfaitement faire comprendre à ses partisans leur erreur quant à leur manque d' initiative pour le retrouver. Certains ne commettront plus la même erreur une seconde fois !...

- Voilà pourquoi ce secret ne doit pas transpirer des murs de cette école, mon cher Sévérus ! _Conclut Albus, ne voulant pas s' étendre sur ce sujet épineux pour l' instant._

- Les murs même de cette école ont des yeux et des oreilles, Monsieur le Directeur ! _Renchérit Snape, ne voulant pas le laisser fuir une fois de plus_. Vous ne voulez pas l' admettre mais certains parmi nous pourraient bien vous trahir. Le monde qui vous entoure n' est que ténèbres, Albus et vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous voiler la face plus longtemps !

- J' ai une totale confiance en les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard, Sévérus ! Le sujet est clos !

Les yeux du vieil homme flamboyèrent un instant, et Sévérus comprit qu' il n' arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison, il soupira intérieurement. Dans les bras de Dumbledore, le bébé s' agita et commençait à geindre. Harry s' approcha et reprit l' enfant dans ses bras.

- Il doit avoir faim, c' est l' heure de son biberon ! _Dit le Griffondor, en fouillant dans son sac, posé sur le bureau à la recherche de ce dernier._

Le professeur de potions regarda faire le jeune garçon avec circonspection. Jamais il n' avait imaginé, dans ses pires cauchemars, qu' un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation, et il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s' en tirer cette fois-ci, lui-même étant pris au piège. C' est alors qu' il prit conscience de l' absurdité de la scène.

- Pourquoi est-ce Potter qui doit s' occuper de... de cet enfant ? Pourquoi ne pas le confier à des membres de l' Ordre ou même au ministère de la magie ? C' est ce que voudrait la logique, Albus ! _Demanda t-il en se retournant vers le directeur qui regardait d' un air bienveillant Harry donner le biberon._

- Et bien !... Nous en avez déjà discuté, Harry et moi et il me semble, pour l' instant qu' il soit le plus apte à garder cet enfant ! Ce sera temporaire, et je trouverais bientôt une solution à tous nos problèmes ! _Répondit le directeur, ne voulant en dire plus_.

- Ce n' est qu' un élève ! Et surtout, il s' agit de son ennemi, Albus ! Il a tué délibérement ses parents pour le tuer, lui ! Et depuis, il n' eut de cesse à le poursuivre !... Comment pouvez-vous demander Potter de veiller sur lui ?

" Je rêve ou Snape est en train de prendre ma défense ?" _Se demanda Harry, abasourdi par ces paroles_.

- Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions ! _Ajouta le professeur de potions comme en réponse à la question muette d' Harry_. Le sort de ce garçon m' indiffère au plus haut point ! Son père n' était qu' un prétentieux et son rejeton ne vaut guère mieux ! Mais qui sait ce qu' il pourrait faire ?

" Je rêvais bel et bien !" _Songea le griffondor, humilié_." Ce sale bâtard graisseux !..."

- Je n' ai aucun doute quant aux compétences de monsieur Potter ici présent, je suis sûr qu' il saura faire les bons choix le moment venu ! _Répondit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l' épaule de ce dernier_. D' ailleurs, il a accepté cette tâche en tout connaissance de cause ! Et je dois dire qu' il se débrouille très bien !

" Accepter est un bien grand mot ! On m' a plutôt obligé, oui ! " _Pesta harry au fond de lui, tapotant dans le dos du nourisson pour lui faire son rot, ayant vidé son biberon d' une traite_.

Un lourd silence s' installa, Sévérus scrutant Dumbledore, semblant vouloir percer à jour les pensées de ce vieux fou. C' est Harry qui finit par intervenir :

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, professeurs, mais je crois qu' il est l' heure de le coucher ! _Dit t-il en montrant le petit aux deux autres, se frottant les yeux de fatigue et baillant. _

- Tu as raison, Harry ! Il se fait tard, et il est l' heure que tout le monde aille dormir ! _Répondit Albus, souriant de cette aubaine_.

- Auriez-vous oublié, monsieur Potter que vous êtes en retenue ce soir ! _Rétorqua le professeur de potions qui refusait de lâcher le morceau_. C' est moi qui déciderais du moment où vous pourrez partir !

-Voyons, Sévérus ! _Intervint Dumbledore, conciliant._ Je pense qu' après cette discution, et vu la situation actuelle, on peut dire que la punition de monsieur Potter est maintenant levée ! N' êtes-vous pas d' accord avec moi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant que d' un soupir de dédain, se détournant des deux autres.

- Bien, Harry ! Comme promis, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre ! _Ajouta Albus, comme s' il n' avait rien vu_.

- Comment ça, ma nouvelle chambre ? _Demanda le garçon, surpris._ Pourquoi ?

- Voyons, mon garçon ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir dans le dortoir commun des Griffondor avec ta nouvelle responsabilité ! J' ai décidé de te trouver une nouvelle chambre, ainsi tu pourras t' occuper du petit Tommy que voilà, sans risque de te faire prendre, ni de déranger tes camarades. _Répondit le directeur, comme une vérité absolue._

- Tommy ? _Demanda le griffondor, perdu_.

- Mais oui ! Il faut bien lui donner un nom à ce petit ! Nous ne pouvons pas l' appeler par son véritable nom, aussi je pensais que Tom serait une bonne idée ! Qu' en penses tu ?

- Si vous voulez ! _Répondit le survivant, fatigué_. Mais où je vais dormir, maintenant ?

- Suis moi, je vais te montrer le chemin ! _S' exclama le vieil sorcier, en se dirigeant vers la sortie._ Je t' ai trouvé un appartement dans l' aile est, qui n' est que peu fréquentée ! Accompagnez nous, Sévérus !

- Comment ? _S' exclama le professeur pris au dépourvu._ Pourquoi dois-je m' y rendre également ?

- Je vous expliquerais en chemin ! _Répondit le directeur en ouvrant la porte du bureau_.

Il attendit qu' ils soient tous les deux sortis, avant de refermer derrière lui et de prendre la tête du groupe. Harry avait une mauvaise impression et Sévérus fulminait, sentant le coup fourré à plein nez.

Après un quart d' heure de marche, et une volée de marches interminables et de passages secrets, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir sombre qu' Harry ne connaissait pas, et ce n' est pas faute d' avoir déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis six ans. Le professeur Dumbledore s' arrêta devant une porte, et fouilla dans ses poches, dissimulées sous sa robe de sorcier à la recherche de la clé.

- C' est bizarre ! _S' etonna t-il, tout en vidant ses poches, remplies pour la plupart de papiers de bonbons usagés_. Je suis sûr que j' avais emporté la clé ?

C' est alors que la porte s' ouvrit en grand, laissant filtrer une grande lumière qui les éblouit un instant. Lorsque leur yeux s' habituèrent, ils virent à l' entrée, Dobby, qui tenait la porte et s' inclinait si bas que son nez touchait le sol.

- Dobby ! _S' exclama Harry qui s' avança vers lui_. Que fais tu ici ?

- Harry Potter, monsieur ! _Répondit l' elfe de maison qui se redressa d' un coup, manquant de peu de buter contre le jeune garçon_. Dobby est heureux de vous revoir ainsi que le bébé de monsieur, monsieur ! Dobby va bien s' occuper de vous, Harry Potter monsieur !

- Ce n' est pas mon bébé, Dobby ! _Rétorqua Harry, vexé_. Et que veux tu dire par s' occuper de moi !

- C' est moi qui lui est demandé de venir, Harry ! _Répondit Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de rentrer_. Mais je t' expliquerais plus tard ! Entrez !

Dobby s' écarta, et Harry et Sévérus pénétrèrent dans le séjour, ils virent qu' un feu brulait vivement dans l' âtre d' une immense cheminée et réchauffait la pièce. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, étonné. La salle était vaste et richement décorée, des tapis mouëlleux rouge et or, des fauteuils en cuir marron confortables, accompagné d'une table basse en teck vernis et un magnifique lustre de cristal. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, bouche bée.

- J' ai pensé que cet appartement te conviendrait, Harry ! _Dit t-il, le sourire aux lèvres_. Tu auras tout le confort dont tu auras besoin et personne ne viendra te déranger, cette partie du château étant quasiment inconnue de tous ! J' espère qu' il est à ton goût ?

- Il est magnifique, professeur ! _Répondit ce dernier, extasié_. Mais je serais le seul à vivre ici ?

- Chaque chose en son temps ! _S' exclama le vieil sorcier, lui faisant un clin d' oeil_. Je vais d' abord te faire visiter !

Snape regarda tout ça d' un mauvais oeil, peu enclin à poursuivre la visite. Il ne demandait qu' une chose, retourner dans ses appartements, situés dans les cachots et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le choix et il dut suivre ce vieil fou et ce sale gosse, à contre coeur.

Le directeur leur montra la salle à manger et la petite cuisine qui la jouxtait ( " Pour les petits creux dans le milieu de la nuit et au cas où tu ne descendrais pas à la grande salle" Dit Albus, parlant comme un agent immobilier vantant les mérites d' une maison en vente), la salle de bain ( "immense !" s' écria Harry se parlant à lui-même), ainsi que les toilettes adjacentes. Ils longèrent le couloir et débouchèrent devant les chambres. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de droite, et ils découvrirent une chambre d' enfant comme Harry n' en avait jamais vu. Une petite fenètre permettait à la lumière de la lune montante, de filtrer au travers des rideaux tirés. Un berceau occupait le centre de la pièce, entouré de peluches et divers jouets magiques cliquetants et brinquebalants. Un roquinchair (?) trônait à son côté, et Harry pu voir sur les étagères de nombreux livres pour enfants. Une petite armoire et une table à langer complètaient le tableau, le tout baigné par la douce lumière diffusée par la veilleuse fixé au mur, près de la porte, faisant défilé dans toute la pièce toutes sortes d' animaux merveilleux et d' étoiles enchantées. Le jeune Griffondor avait l' impression de pouvoir les toucher et les sentir.

- Voici la chambre de Tommy ! Je pense qu' elle lui plaira ! Elle est entièrement équipée et Dobby pourvoira au cas où il vous manquerait quelque chose._ Dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry et Sévérus_.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je servirais Harry Potter monsieur, monsieur ! _Répondit l' elfe de maison qui les avait suivi et se tenait à l' entrée de la chambre._

- "Vous" ? _Interrogea le professeur de potions dont les doutes commençaient à se clarifier_

- Harry ne peut pas assumer seul la responsabilité de s' occuper de Tommy, voyons ! _Répondit Albus, une lueur dans le regard._ Il fut décidé qu' un tour de garde serait fixé parmi ceux qui connaissent le secret, c' est-à-dire Miss Granger, Miss et monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Londubat et Miss Lovegood. Ils viendront chacun leur tour, pour aider Harry la nuit. Dobby sera à ta disposition, Harry, pour toutes les tâches ménagères, et la cuisine. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas moi-même participer à cette garde, puisque je serais occupé à trouver un contre-sort...

" Dîtes plutôt que vous ne voulez pas manquer vos petites "sauteries" nocturnes ! " _Songea Snape, de plus en plus suspicieux. _

- Mais il manquera quelqu' un pour le week-end ? _Demanda innocemment le Griffondor, qui n' avait pas encore comprit. _

- C' est là qu' intervient Sévérus ! _Répondit le directeur, enchanté_.

- Comment ça ! _S' écria le professeur de potions_.

- Quoi ! _S' emporta Harry, qui avala sa salive de travers._

- Et bien, il est le seul pour l' instant à connaître la vérité et tu auras besoin d' un membre de l' ordre pour veiller sur vous deux ! _Répondit le vieux sorcier, calmement_. De plus, mon cher Sévérus, vous me semblez le plus amèmme pour déceler la magie noire et vous connaissez parfaitement Lord Voldemort, vous pourrez noter son comportement et son évolution.

- Papa ! _S' exclama le bébé, suppliant, à ce moment tendant les bras vers le professeur de potions, comme pour soutenir l' idée du vieil homme_.

- De plus, il semble vous avoir adopter ! _Ajouta Albus, souriant nonchalamment._

- Je refuse ! _Rétorqua Sévérus, pris de panique._ Jamais je ne resterais dans la même pièce que ... ce sale gamin ! _Dit t-il en désignant Harry du doigt_.

- De même pour moi, professeur Dumbledore ! _Répondit Harry, fou de rage._ Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de cohabiter avec... Lui ?

- Vous n' avez pas le choix ! _S' exclama le directeur, mettant fin aux protestations_. Vous devez coopérer si vous voulez vous en sortir !

- Mais !... _S' écrièrent les deux antagonistes_ _au même instant_.

Dumbledore sortit de la chambre et s' avança d' un pas impérieux dans le couloir.

-Venez ! Je vais vous montrer le reste de l' appartement. _Dit t-il, sur un ton sans réplique_.

Ils ne bougèrent pas et se défièrent du regard, chacun pensant à ce qui se ferait s' ils venaient à vivre ensemble. Après un dernier regard noir, ils quittèrent la pièce et débarquèrent dans une autre chambre, où les attendait Dumbledore.

- Voici ta chambre, Harry ! _Dit t-il en désignant la pièce d' un large geste de la main_.

- Waouh ! _Ne trouva qu' à dire le jeune garçon, oubliant à l' instant l' origine de sa mauvaise humeur._

La pièce était deux fois plus grande que le salon des Dursley à Privet Drive. Un immense lit à deux places à baldaquin occupait le milieu de la chambre, la lumière de la cheminée, située à droite, jouant avec les tentures des rideaux carmin. Près du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevet en bois de merisier sculptée de fin rameaux.A sa gauche, il vit un magnifique bureau sculpté également, situé non loin de la fenètre. Une armoire, assez grande pour y cacher deux adultes, n' attendait plus qu' à acceuillir la garde de robe complète d' un prince du moyen orient. Harry s' avança au milieu de la pièce et pu admirer les moulures finement travaillées du plafond, ainsi que les broderies du tapis persan, restant dans les tons rouge et or. Le tout, réhaussé par deux grands tableaux représentant des paysages inconnus et idylliques. Le survivant n' en croyait pas se yeux tant tout cela était beau et irréel. Il lui semblait être dans une de ses suites royales d' un grand hotel, comme il en avait vu parfois en feuilletant des magasines.

- Elle est vraiment pour moi ? _Demanda Harry craignant que son mentor ne lui fasse encore une nouvelle plaisanterie_.

- Voyons, Harry ! Bien sûr qu' elle est pour toi ! _Répondit le vieil sorcier, tout sourire_. Vu l' ampleur de la mission que je t' ai confiée, je pense que cette chambre est une légère consolation pour ta peine. Tu navigueras entre les cours et ici, et tu pourras t' occuper de Tommy tout à loisir sans soucis d' être surpris. Tu y dormiras avec celui où celle qui viendra t' aider...

- Co... Comment ça " dormir" ? _S'écrièrent Harry et Sévérus en même temps._

Harry se sentit rouge rien qu' à l' idée de partager son lit avec Ginny ou Hermione, ou encore Luna. Il blémit par la suite en pensant à Snape dans le même lit que lui et faillit s' évanouir sur le coup.

Sévérus prit Dumbledore en apparté et l' entraîna de l' autre côté de la chambre, hors des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Auriez-vous perdu la tête, monsieur le directeur ! Pensez vous vraiment que je vais partager le même lit qu' un élève ?... surtout avec Potter ! Non seulement toute cette histoire est absurde mais c' est tout à fait immorale ! Croyez-vous que je vais rester là sans rien faire et vous obéir bien gentillement !

Il le menaçait du regard de trouver quelque chose d' autre à redire. Dumbledore toussota et se tourna vers Harry, fuyant le regard meurtrier qui le transperçait.

- Je plaisantais, voyons !... Mais un grand lit pourrait se révèler utile, vous verrez !... Il y a une chambre d' ami prévue pour les autres ! Elle est par ici !...

Il sortit précipitemment de la pièce, et s' abstint par la suite à faire autre chose qu' à présenter les lieux. A la fin de la visite, ils revinrent au salon, et Dumbledore fit les dernières recommandations.

- J' ai installé une alarme magique pour qu' ainsi, vous puissiez entendre les moindres bruits de la chambre du bébé, quelque soit la pièce où vous serez. La porte est également vérouillée, et seuls ceux qui connaissent cet endroit peut la voir et l'ouvrir avec le mot de passe. Comme je l' ai déjà dit, ceci doit rester un secret absolu ! Personne ne doit savoir en dehors de l'école que Voldemort se trouve en ces lieux ! Je préviendrais Minerva, Harry pour qu' elle sache où tu dormiras désormais, ainsi que Pom-Pom pour qu' elle puisse faire un suivi médical du bébé ! Je ne dirais aux autres professeurs que le stricte minimum pour qu' ainsi tu puisse suivre les cours le plus normalement possible !

" Vous allez encore inventer je ne sais quel mensonge, et tout le monde tombera dans le panneau, une fois de plus !" _Songea le professeur Snape, n' ayant toujours pas pardonner à Albus son comportement irresponsable et ses excentricités._

A cet instant, quelqu' un frappa à la porte et Dobby alla ouvrir après avoir demandé le mot de passe ( "Chou à la crème"). Ginny entra et salua les deux professeurs avant de se diriger vers Harry et lui faire un clin d' oeil.

- C' est moi qui vais rester cette nuit ! _Lui dit t-elle tout bas avant de dire bonsoir au nourisson._

- Très bien ! Puisque Miss Weasley est arrivée, je pense qu' on va se retirer, le professeur Snape et moi ! A demain, Harry ! Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Weasley !

- Une minute ! _Intervint Sévérus, de plus en plus en colère_. Je n' ai pas encore donné mon avis ! Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade, vous m' avez compris !

- Pa... pa ! Papa , areuh ! _S' exclama le petit ange qui voulait un calin de la part de l' homme en noir, luttant pour cela contre le sommeil qui l' accablait. _

- Tiens ! Il sait parler ! Comme c' est mignon ! _S' extasia la jeune fille rousse avant de voir le visage courroucé du professeur de potions et décida d' aller en cuisine avec Dobby_. Tu viens, Dobby ! Je crois qu' il y a des biberons à préparer et à laver !

Le professeur Snape se retourna et sortit sans un mot, en claquant la porte sur son passage .

- Ha, là, là !... Bien, je vais y aller aussi ! Ne t' inquiète pas, Harry ! Je vais tout arranger ! Passe une bonne nuit !

Et il sortit également, laissant un Harry complètement déboussolé et éreinté, seul dans le salon.

- Ma... ma ! _Dit le nourisson, passant sa petite main sur la bouche du Griffondor, ce qui le ramena à la réalité._

L' adolescent le regarda un instant, le visage sombre.

- Tout ça, c' est de ta faute ! _Lui dit t-il, amer, avant de se diriger vers la chambre d' enfant_.

Le lendemain matin, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner, préparé avec soin par l'elfe de maison, assis à la table de la cuisine. Il était bien trop fatigué encore pour descendre dans la grande salle et trempait réveusement ses tartines dans son bol de chocolat chaud. La nuit avait été longue, au grand désespoir du garçon qui manquait cruellement de sommeil. Mais elle s' était révélée moins catastrophique que la précédente, Ginny faisant une très bonne nounou. D' ailleurs, elle était dans la salle de bain, en train d' essayer de laver Tommy qui préférait jeter de l' eau partout plutôt que sur lui. Le brun soupira en se mémorant la journée d' hier et se demandant comment celle-ci allait se passer, quand il entendit du bruit à la porte d' entrée. Il se leva et eut à peine le temps de se diriger vers cette dernière, qu' il comprit ce qui se passait.

- Je suis contre, Albus ! _S' écria le professeur Macgonagall derrière la porte_. Je suis de l' avis de Sévérus ! Tout cela n' est que folie ! Comment pouvez vous lui demander de faire cela ?

- Nous n' avons pas d' autres choix, Minerva ! _Répondit le directeur très posément_. Vous devez essayer de le comprendre, le professeur Snape et vous ! "Chou à la crème" !

Dobby, vif comme l' éclair, ouvrit la porte en entendant le mot de passe, et laissa entrer les deux professeurs. A la vue de Potter, Macgonagall se précipita sur lui et lui prit les épaules, le visage grave et inquiet.

- Potter, mon garçon ! Allez-vous bien ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! _Puis se retournant vers Dumbledore_. Voyez dans quel état se trouve Potter, Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à lui demander de faire cette chose inadmissible !

- Je... Je vais bien, professeur ! _Répondit Harry en se dégageant de l' étreinte de sa directrice de maison_. C' est juste que...

- Non, vous n' allez pas bien, monsieur Potter ! Vous ne pouvez plus garder cet... cet enfant avec vous ! Il vaut mieux le confier au Ministère de la magie qui saura trouver une solution ! Vous n' avez que 16 ans, vous ne pouvez assumer une telle responsabilité !

- Voyons, Minerva ! Calmez-vous ! Harry va très bien et il a su vaincre de plus grands obstacles ! Il se débrouille à merveille et il est le seul à pouvoir veiller sur cet enfant ! Lord Voldemort n' est plus à présent, sa volonté et ses ambitions ont disparu en même temps que son corps d' adulte ! C' est à présent, qu' un nourisson qui nécessite toute notre attention et notre bénédiction ! Il peut changer !

- Mais il a assassiné sa famille et puis ...! _La voix de la vieille femme s' étrangla dans un sanglot étouffé_.

Harry fut touché par la compassion de sa directrice, et il s' avança, confiant.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, professeur Macgonagall ! J' ai accepté de m' occuper de lui, malgré sa nature et son passé. Il est vrai qu' il était mon ennemi mais il n' est plus un danger maintenant ! Si mon aide permet au professeur Dumbledore de chasser le mal qui est en lui, alors je le ferais ! Je ne souffre plus maintenant à son contact ...

Il avait menti pour ne pas inquièter son professeur, car il doutait pouvoir changer Voldemort un jour, étant le mal incarné selon lui, et qu' il était d' accord pour assumer ce rôle. Mais il n' avait pas menti en disant que son contact ne le faisait plus souffrir, étant parvenu à se concentrer suffisament pour refluer la douleur. Ce n' était plus qu' un picotement passager, et il ne s' en souciait guère. Pour l' heure, il avait accepté son sort, résigné, attendant de voir ce qui se passerait.

C' est à cet instant que Ginny sortit de la chambre et vint voir ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage, si tôt ce matin. Elle portait Tommy, vétu d' un babygrow jaune canari, avec un bonnet avec des oreilles de lapin tombantes. Il gazouilla gaiement en voyant Harry.

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda la jeune fille rousse et tendant l' enfant au survivant pour qu' elle puisse aller se changer_.

- Il se passe que je viens mettre un terme à cette mascarade, et qu' on remette cet... Vous-savez-qui aux autorités comme le veut la logique ! _Répondit Macgonagall qui reprit du poil de la bête malgré le discours d' Harry_. Je suppose qu' il s'agit de... de lui ?

- En effet ! _Dit le jeune griffondor_. D' ailleurs, c' est l' heure de son biberon ! Dobby, tu peux aller me le chercher, s' il-te-plaît?

Il s' installa dans l'un des fauteuils et une fois le biberon en main et avoir tester la température, il le donna, veillant à ce que le petit ne s' étrangle pas. Ginny en profita pour s'esclipser dans sa chambre. La directrice des Griffondor regarda tout cela d' un oeil noir, ne quittant pas l' enfant des yeux. Lorsqu' il eut fini et fait le rot , Harry installa le bébé sur le tapis, pour qu' il puisse gambader. Il confia le biberon vide à Dobby et s' excusa un instant, le temps de s' habiller pour partir en cours. Tommy regarda un instant autour de lui, et voyant que Dumbledore s' était accroupi et lui présentait une sucette, il se issa sur les genoux et trotta en sa direction. C' est à cet instant que le groffondor sortit de la chambre et se tint dans le couloir.

- Ne lui donnez pas de sucette, professeur ! _Réprimanda le jeune garçon, qui nouait sa cravate_. Il est encore trop petit pour en manger, et puis c' est mauvais pour les dents !

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu as raison, Harry ! _Répondit le vieil sorcier, rangeant le bonbon dans sa poche_. Alors peut-être que ceci lui convienne mieux ! _Rajouta t-il en tendant ce qui semblait être une petite vache en peluche rose, tâchée de jaune._

Le bébé le prit et s' en servit comme marteau pour frapper le sol, en criant et gazouillant. Il se releva et se dirigea vers Harry, tenant la peluche dans sa menotte. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s' assit et tendit les bras pour que le survivant le prenne.

- Mama !

Le professeur Macgonagall ne tint plus et se dirigea d' un pas pressé vers le jeune garçon et l' enfant. Fixant toujours le petit minois du bébé, elle ne dit rien, Harry ne pouvant voir son expression. Puis soudain, elle tendit le bras... et pinça la joue du nourisson affectueusement, poussant un petit cri d' extase.

- Ohhhhh ! Quel mignon petit bout de chou ! Je n' ai jamais vu de bébé plus attendrissant ! Une véritable merveille ! _S' exclama t-elle, le visage rose et les yeux luisants_. Et puis, vous vous en occupez très bien, Potter ! A croire que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie !

- N' exagérez pas, professeur ! _Rétorqua le brun, géné_. Ce n' est pas grand chose...

- Ne sois pas si modeste, Harry ! _S' exclama Dumbledore, satisfait_. Alors, Minerva, pensez-vous toujours à livrer ce petit au ministère ?

- Hors de question ! _S' écria la vieille femme, subjuguée_. Je n' ose imaginer ce qu' ils feront à ce petit ange, s' ils le tenait ! Et puis regardez moi ça, n' est t-il pas mignon dans sa petite tenue de lapinou ?

" Une nouvelle victime de plus, de l' apparence trompeuse de ce gamin ! " _Songea Harry, blasé_.

- N' est-ce pas qu' il est trognon dans cette tenue ? _Répondit Ginny qui était revenue dans la pièce, une fois son sac prêt._ J' ai pensé qu' elle lui irait bien !

- En effet ! _Renchérit Minerva, retrouvant son calme et son sérieux_. Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable de le confier à des élèves, Albus ?

- Nous en avons discuté, Minerva ! Et je vous ai donné mes raisons ! De plus, Sévérus sera là pour les épauler, donc...

Le professeur Macgonagall acquiesça, à demi satisfaite de la réponse, puis après une minute de réflexion, elle conclut:

- Très bien ! Je vous fait confiance, monsieur le Directeur ! Ne vous inquiètez pas pour vos camarades de Griffondor, monsieur Potter ! Je leur donnerais une raison s' ils venaient à s' interroger sur votre absence ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser ! J' ai un cours à préparer !

Et elle s' en alla après une dernier regard attendrissant vers le petit Tommy, qui mâchonnait la patte de sa peluche. En entendant sa directrice de maison parler de cours, Harry repensa au désastre de la journée d' hier, et se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui en parler.

- Qu' allons-nous faire de lui, pendant les cours ? _Demanda t-il_. Ca était un cauchemar hier, je ne tiens pas franchement à le revivre !

- J' ai déjà tout prévu ! _Lui répondit Albus en sortant sa baguette de sa poche_. Je vais lui jeter un sortilège de Désillusion et un Silencio qui resteront actifs le temps nécessaire que tu ailles en cours. Ainsi, tu pourras le transporter sans crainte qu' il ne se dévoile. Tu trouveras dans sa chambre un harnais pour bébé gigoteur, que tu pourras attacher au niveau de ton torse, un peu comme ceux des mères moldus mais celui-ci fait en sorte qu' il ne te gène pas dans tes mouvements et tu ne ressens pas le poids de l' enfant.

- Quelle excellente idée, professeur ! _S' exclama Ginny_. Ainsi Harry pourra garder Tom près de lui et suivre ses cours normalement.

- Je vous remercie du compliment, miss Weasley ! _Dit le vieil sorcier, souriant_. Et si tu sens la nécessité de quitter la classe, tu n' auras qu' à prévenir ton professeur, qui te laissera t'en aller sans problème !

- Que le leur avez vous dit ? _Demanda Harry, sceptique_.

- Rien d' important ! Bien, il va être l' heure d' y aller ! Va te préparer Harry, je vous attends dans le salon !

- Pourquoi ai-je l' impression que la journée va être longue ! _Soupira Harry en allant chercher ses dernières affaires_.

- ' reuh ! S_' écria Tommy, enthousiaste_.

Et son instinct ne lui avait pas menti, la journée s' étirant à l' infini. Harry dut affronter le regard curieux de tous ses professeurs qui le dévisageait comme s' il allait se mettre à pleurer des perles, ou se changer en un chien à trois têtes. Les cours furent moins folkloriques que la veille, mais il dut empêcher le bébé de tout mettre dans sa bouche, pour les mâchonner.

Les jours se suivirent ainsi, Harry apprenant à gérer sa vie estudiantine et sa nouvelle vie de nurse. Il finit au bout de deux jours à adapter son rythme de vie au rythme du bébé, et parvenait maintenant à avoir une nuit plus ou moins correcte. Ce soir là, il décida de descendre rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, et de manger avec eux. Il avait profité du fait que le bébé dormait pour le confier à Dobby, et se sentit soulagé de retrouver un semblant de normalité, dans ce repas. A la table des professeurs, le directeur parlait joyeusement avec le professeur Chourave, sous l' oeil critique du professeur Macgonagall. Harry évita consciemment de croiser le regard du professeur Snape. En fait, il fit en sorte d' éviter le plus possible le professeur de potions depuis cette fameuse nuit, et ce dernier faisait comme s' il n' existait pas, à son grand soulagement.

- Nous sommes déjà vendredi ! Cela va bientôt faire une semaine, que vous-savez-qui est là ! _Lança Ginny à ses camarades, profitant que les autres élèves étaient bien trop occupés à manger ou discuter pour être entendue_.

- Les jours sont passés à une vitesse affolante ! _Renchérit Hermione, songeuse. _Quand on pense à tout se qui s' est passé, et tous les changements qu' il y a eu depuis cette fameuse nuit ! Personne ne semble au courant pour l' instant, il n' y a eu qu' un petit article dans la Gazette des Sorciers, où il faisait mention de la destruction du magasin de brocante, " Broque et Toc, les spécialistes du troque et des breloques" mais l' origine de l' explosion n' est pas encore connue !...

- Je me serais bien passé de tout ce remue-ménage ! _Répondit Ron baillant à s' en décrocher la mâchoire_. Vivement que le professeur Dumbledore trouve une solution ! Je pourrais enfin dormir tranquillement !

- Et moi donc ! _Soupira Harry_.

- Ha ! J' ai les photos que Luna a faite ! _Ajouta la jeune fille rousse en sortant les clichés de son sac_. Il est à croquer, là dessus !

- Montre voir ! _S' exclama Hermione, surexcitée._

Harry regarda d' un oeil distrait, préférant se concentrer sur sa tarte à la mélasse.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu' il a grandi depuis la dernière fois ? _Demanda Neville, penché sur l' épaule de Ron_.

- Madame Pomfresh fait un suivi quotidien de sa courbe de croissance, et il a pris douze centimètres et un kilo, depuis le début de la semaine. _Répondit Harry, ne levant pas les yeux de son plat_.

- On dirait que le sortilège est très instable !... _S' exclama Hermione, réfléchissant tout haut._

- En tout cas, je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il arrête pas de mettre n' importe quoi dans sa bouche ! _Renchérit le rouquin_.

- Il découvre, c' est tout ! _Répondit la jeune fille brune, posément_. Ca lui passera ...

- Enfin, demain, c'est le week end ! On pourra souffler un peu ! _Ajouta Ginny_.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, prévue ce dimanche ! _Renchérit, Ron enthousiaste_. On pourra y faire un tour pour se détendre un peu !

- J' aimerais bien ! _Répondit Harry, mi figue, mi raisin_.

Hélàs, comme craignait Harry, le week end ne se passa pas aussi bien qu' il aurait espéré. Cette nuit-là, le petit Tommy fit une forte poussée de fièvre, et Harry et Hermione durent rester à son chevet.

Le lendemain matin,...

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri déchirant retentit dans tout Poudlard.

L' infirmière de l' école était comme à son habitude, en train d' astiquer et de répertorier sa pharmacie de bon matin, lorsqu' elle entendit un vacarme assourdissant se rapprochant de son lieu de travail. Les portes s' ouvrirent à la volée, et Madame Pomfresh virent débarquer Harry, suivi d' Hermione, qui portait le bébé.

- Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ? Quelqu' un est malade ? _Demanda t-elle en s' avançant vers les élèves_.

- Il... Il m' a mordu ! _S' écria le survivant en pleine crise_. Ce petit serpent m' a mordu ! Je suis sûr qu' il m' a empoisonné !

- Voyons, Harry !... _S' exclama Hermione, essayant de le raisonner_.

- Calmez-vous ! Et racontez moi clairement ce qui s' est passé ! _Intervint l' infirmière, perplexe_.

-Et, bien, voilà !.. _Répondit la jeune fille_. Le bébé a eu de la fièvre hier, et on a du veiller sur lui, et ce matin...

- De la fièvre ! Mais pourquoi ne m' avez vous pas appelé ? _L' interrompit Pomfresh en se tournant vers le nourisson_. Comment va t-il ?

- Il va bien ! Mais c' est Harry qui a un problème !...

- Comment ça ?

Hermione expliqua à l'infirmière, qu' à la fin de la nuit, Harry s' était endormi avec Tommy dans les bras, et ce matin...

- Il m' a encore pris pour une vache laitière ! _Continua Harry, hurlant et gesticulant dans toute la pièce_. Il a trouvé le moyen de me déshabiller et il m' a mordu !

- Comment ça " mordu" ? _L' interrompit l'infirmière, de plus en plus perdue_. Il n' a pas encore de dents !

- Il semblerait que ses dents ont poussées cette nuit ! _Répondit Hermione, tout aussi perdue_.

- Et ça ! Qu' est-ce que c' est ! _Demanda Harry en soulevant son T-shirt et montrant son torse, qui présentait deux petites traces de morsure au niveau du mamelon droit._

- Ca alors ! _Ne trouva qu' à dire Madame Pomfresh en examinant de plus près la blessure_.

- Je suis sûr qu' il est vénéneux, ce gosse ! Faites quelque chose ! _Implora le garçon, à bout_.

- Ne dites pas n' importe quoi ! Ce n' est qu' un bébé, voyons ! Venez par ici que je vous examine !

Elle entraîna les deux élèves vers la salle de soin, où elle commença par désinfecter les petites plaies d' Harry avant de les guérir d' un coup de baguette. Puis, elle s' intéressa au bébé et l' examina consciencieusement. Elle lui prit la température et lui ouvrit la bouche.

- Il y a effectivement deux petites canines qui sont sorties ! Et vu ses gencives enflammées, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à pousser également ! _S' exclama t-elle en rendant Tommy à Hermione_. C' est pour ça qu' il avait de la fièvre, il doit certainement mâcher tout ce qu' il trouve, non ?

Hermione acquiesça, se souvenant de la conversation d' hier.

- Je vais vous donner une potion, pour le cas où il referait de la fièvre. Et donnez lui quelque chose de froid à mâcher, cela le soulagera !...

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient de retour dans l' appartement, où il retrouvèrent les autres élèves que Dobby était allé prévenir.

- Madame Pomfresh nous a dit de le surveiller au moins quarante huit heures pour s' assurer qu' il ne refasse plus de fièvre ! _Dit Hermione au reste de l' assemblée_.

- Oh, non ! _S' écria Ron, déçu_. Comment on va faire pour la sortie de demain ?...

Le lendemain après midi, Sévérus profitait que le chateau soit quasiment vide, la plupart des élèves étant à Pré-au-lard ou au parc, pour se dégourdir les jambes et réfléchir paisiblement. En fait, il ne pouvait retourner à son bureau, car depuis ce "fameux" soir, Albus ne le laissait pas une seconde pour travailler et venait le déranger à tout bout de champs. Il croulait sous les lettres que lui envoyait le directeur, pour le supplier de coopérer. Il ne les avait pas ouvertes, bien sûr, car depuis ce jour, il faisait en sorte de ne rien savoir et d' éviter au possible Potter et sa bande, ou encore ce directeur sénile, dopé au citron vert. D' ailleurs, il avait réfléchi à plusieurs punitions pour ce cher Albus et ces mauvaises blagues. Le sevrer de tout ce qui disait bonbons était la plus tentante, et il songeait à son plan pour le mettre en oeuvre, quand il se rendit compte que ses pas l' avaient conduit dans l' aile est du château, non loin du fameux appartement, alors qu' il était persuadé qu' il se dirigeait vers l' aile ouest, au niveau des cachots. Sévérus s' arrêta un moment, et regarda tout autour de lui, intrigué. Comment était t-il arrivé là ?

" Sûrement encore une des fourberies de ce directeur de pacotille ! " _Fulmina t-il, pestant et rageant_. " Il a du ensorceller le chateau ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour que je me dirige immanquablement vers cet endroit ! "

L' idée de la punition se fit de plus en plus précise à mesure que sa colère montait d' un cran. Puisqu' il était là, il se décida à jeter un oeil et voir Potter dans le pétrin lui redonna du beaume au coeur. Arrivé dans le couloir qui donnait sur l' appartement, le professeur de potions se glissa derrière la porte et écouta à l' intérieur. Au début, il n' entendit rien, puis le silence céda à un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d' un juron sonore. Le professeur Snape esquissa un sourire, en reconnaissant la voix du griffondor, savourant un instant sa déveine. Mais lorsqu' il entendit un autre objet tombé par terre puis un autre et encore un autre, suivi des éclats de voix entre Harry et l 'elfe de maison, Sévérus comprit qu' il se passait quelque chose. Il allait prévenir le directeur, quand Dobby ouvrit à la volée la porte d' entrée, et se précipita sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Je m' excuse, monsieur ! Dobby est un vilain elfe de maison, il a heurté un professeur, car il n' avait pas regardé son chemin ! Je suis désolé, monsieur ! _S' écria Dobby, affolé_.

- Que se passe t-il là dedans ? _Demanda Snape, indifférent, ne faisant aucun geste lorsque Dobby entreprit de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour se punir_.

- Harry Potter s' est blessé en ramassant du verre brisé, alors que je lui avais dit que je l' aurais fait avec plaisir, monsieur le professeur ! Et maintenant, Harry Potter n' arrête pas de jeter des objets au sol en hurlant, sûrement pour punir Dobby ! _Couina l' efle de maison au bord des larmes_. Dobby allait prévenir monsieur le directeur du comportement étrange d' Harry Potter !

- Et bien, allez-y ! _Ordonna Sévérus, le congédiant._

Dobby se baissa pour faire une révérence, et fila telle une flêche, disparaissant au détour du couloir, laissant Snape seul devant la porte ouverte. Ce dernier resta un moment immobile, écoutant le vacarme que causait le griffondor dans la pièce, puis commença à se retourner pour partir quand une voix l' interpella.

- Qu' est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ! _Demanda Harry, des flammes dans le regard, défiant le professeur de potions de lui répondre_.

Il avait un vase en cristal dans la main droite. Du sang s' écoulait de ses doigts, et salissait sa robe. Snape crut voir une lueur de démence dans son regard, et souria intérieurement.

" Ca y est ! Il a perdu l' esprit !" _Songea t-il, se permettant d' entrer sans y être invité._

- Certainement pas pour vous voir, Potter ! _Répondit t-il du tac au tac, rendant son regard à Harry_. Quoique vous voir dans cet état soit assez cocasse, je dois dire ! Qui aurait dit qu' un jour, le grand Harry Potter allait perdre la raison !

- Oh, vous ! Taisez-vous ! _S' écria le garçon en élançant le vase dans la direction du professeur, qui ne cilla pas pour autant_.

Il se remit à arpenter le salon en quête d' objets à pulvériser, tournant le dos à l' homme en noir.

- "J' ai promis d' aller voir le nouveau magasin que Fred et George ont ouvert à Pré-au-lard !" qu' il dit ! Mais moi aussi, je voulais le voir ! Et Ginny et Hermione, "on voulait faire les boutiques pour le bébé" ! Mais je voulais aussi sortir, moi ! Et ça se prétend des amis ! _Hurla Harry, pour lui-même_. Pas un pour rattraper l' autre ! " Il faut que quelqu' un reste pour surveiller Tommy !" ! Et sur qui ça tombe ? MOI ! Qu' est ce que je fous ici ! Tout ça, c' est SA faute, à ce sale petit monstre, qui me pourrit la vie, sans compter sa tentative pour m' empoisonner ! J' aurais du l' achever une bonne fois pour toute, ou le livrer au ministère ! Et vous qui venez me faire chier ! Merde !

Il s' était retourné vers le professeur de potions et s' était rapproché pour lui faire face, de toute sa hauteur, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux. Il n' était qu' à quelques centimètres de Sévérus et le regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

- Vous n' avez pas arrêté de me pourrir la vie depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard ! Et vous semblez prendre plaisir à m' humilier et me rabaisser devant les autres ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Vous n' êtes qu' un professeur râté, qui ne savez que vous moquez de vos élèves ! Je ne vous ai jamais aimé et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Sévérus lui avait soulevé la tête et l' embrassa fougeusement, prenant par surprise le jeune garçon. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il laissa faire le professeur de potions, trop choqué pour bouger. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, et s' écarta de l' adolescent, le relachant, et le regardant avec défi.

- Ne vous trompez pas sur mon geste, Potter ! C' était le seul moyen de vous faire taire et de vous faire tenir tranquille ! _Dit Snape, avec un calme olympien et une langue acérée_. Je ne vous aime pas, non plus ! Maintenant que vous avez vidé votre sac, vous allez m' écouter ! Malgré votre stupidité congénitale, vous êtes un élève de Poudlard, un griffondor ! Puisque vous n' avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, servez-vous en, au lieu de vous plaindre ! Dites ce que vous pensez et prenez vos responsabilités ! Vous avez accepté bêtement la tâche de veiller sur ce bébé et bien, assumez ou refusez ! Vous n' êtes pas seul sur cette Terre ! Ne mettez pas la faute sur les autres parce que vous êtes incompétent ! Défendez-vous, et faites un choix ! Le seigneur ténèbreux n' est plus à l' heure actuelle, ce n' est plus qu' un vulgaire enfant, confiez le à un autre, si vous ne voulez plus vous en occuper ! Abandonnez le si vous n' en voulez pas !... Ainsi vous en serez débarassé, et vous pourrez continuer à vivre votre petite vie d' égoïste et de prétentieux !

Harry hoqueta de nouveau face au sermon du professeur de potions et se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes, tombant dans les bras de Sévérus, qui ne s' attendait pas à cette réaction. L' homme en noir ne bougea pas et laissa le brun pleurer tout son soul. Après quelques minutes, le garçon se calma enfin, et se sépara de Sévérus, la tête basse et les yeux rougis, essuyant du coin de la manche ses larmes. Un long silence s' installa, Harry n' osant pas relever la tête vers son professeur et réfléchissant sur ses paroles. Il entendit alors un sanglot lointain, et comprit qu' il venait de la chambre d'enfant. Tommy avait du se réveiller et entendre les hurlements d' Harry. Ce dernier se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Le bébé était assit dans son berceau et pleurait en gémissant.

- Mama ! Mama !

- Qu' est-ce que tu as ? _Demanda Harry qui s' avança dans le seuil._

Il vit les larmes et le visage effrayé du nourisson et le comprit enfin.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? _Demanda t-il d' une voix douce, en s' approchant de l' enfant_. Non ... Tu as eu peur, c' est ça ! Oui ! Je le devine dans ton esprit ! Tu as eu peur que je t' abandonne et que je te laisse seul !...

Harry se vit dans les yeux du bébé, lui qui s' était retrouvé seul après la mort de ses parents et qui avait été rejeté par sa famille d' acceuil, qui ne l' avait jamais aimé. Son lien avec Voldemort lui avait permit de le comprendre à cet instant et réalisa alors toute l' horreur de ses pensées. Comment pouvait t-il abandonner cet enfant qui comptait sur lui et se conduire comme les Dursley ! Il avait fermé hermétiquement ses pensées et n' avait pas su comprendre ce que ressentait le bébé. Il prit Tommy dans ses bras et sècha ses larmes, en se disant que c' était bien la première fois où l' enfant pleurait véritablement, lui qui n' avait jamais versé une larme auparavant.

- Excuse moi ! _Dit t-il, en le berçant_. Je t' ai fait pleurer, je suis désolé... J' ai pensé à d' horribles choses et je t' ai rejeté comme moi, je l' ai été, au lieu d' essayer de mieux te comprendre !... Tu n' es plus qu' un bébé, à présent! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t' aimer mais je vais essayer de t' apprécier ! Alors calme toi et rendors toi ...

Il lui fredonna une berceuse qui lui venait à l' esprit, celle que lui chantait sa mère probablement, se dit t-il en fermant les yeux. Il allait tout recommencer à zéro et essayer d' éduquer au mieux cet enfant en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore trouve un contre-sort, et qui sait, il pourra peut-être influencer sur la personnalité de Lord Voldemort. Tommy se calma aussitôt, ressentant la chaleur de l' adolescent, et se blottit tout contre lui, heureux.

- Merci, professeur !... _Murmura Harry, pour lui-même_.

Snape qui avait assisté à toute la scène, par l' entrebaillement de la porte, soupira et se retourna vers la sortie.

- Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m' embarquer !...

Une fois l' enfant calmé, le survivant le souleva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé profita de leur proximité pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche d' Harry, qui sursauta.

- Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils ont tous à vouloir m' embrasser ! _S' écria le brun, rouge et confus._

**Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

**

**Commentaire de fin:** Enfin fini ! Je pensais plus en voir le bout mais c'est de ma faute car je voulais mettre tous ces détails dans ce chapitre ! On peut dire que c'est la fin de la première partie ! Pfiuhhh ! Bref, comment vous avez trouvé ? J 'attend vos commentaires ! A bientôt...


End file.
